The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by KottaKitty
Summary: "Having a boring Drama room isn't necessarily a bad thing, because it's the actors that bring the room to life. Jedediah and Octavius were the only actors in the room at this point, so as you can imagine it was more than lively." (Cover art by thedoorman on Tumblr)
1. Looking up at the stars

I have been working on this for a few months now and i'm finally happy with my plan! Hooray! This is going to be a long fic but i hope to update at least once a week until its finished.

College/High School AU's are my life right now :')

I've just gotta say that I have an odd writing style, I feel like I rely more on dialogue than anything but I hope that's okay!

Please enjoy :D

 _"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking up at the stars." – Oscar Wilde_

2:00PM Monday May 5th at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 2

"-and that concludes todays lesson. Jed, can you hold back a sec?" the head of drama at the college, Mr. Daley said. After just a week with the new students he was already amazed by their talent.

"One sec teach!" The younger man replied with a grin, as he finished making notes on the lesson. The amount of written work Drama entails is something that always catches new students off, so Mr. Daley had insisted they make notes every day, much to Jedediah's annoyance. He finished his last word, clicked the pen closed then shoved both it and the note book in his pocket. "What's the problem? 'Cause if it's about all them curse words I was just' usin' they're in the script and I can prove it!"

Mr. Daley caught Jed's arm as the younger man began rummaging around in his bag for proof "Jed, Jed stop that! You're not in trouble."

"Oh, sorry" Jedediah quickly shook the teachers arm off, not wanting to be manhandled "What then Gigantor?" He said with a smirk, he always felt great pride in the nicknames he gave to people.

"I told you not to call me that" the teacher said with a roll of his eyes.

"You also told me not to stage our last play in the round but who was wrong then?"

"You got lucky Jed, now listen." Mr. Daley folded his arms "Now, you're probably one of the most skilled actors in this class-"

"Well thanks Gigantor! I'll keep that in mind-"

"Let me finish! You're probably one of the most skilled actors in this class, when it comes to modern theatre. But let's face it your classical work really needs help."

"No comment." Jed said, shifting awkwardly on his heels. He knew Mr. Daley was right, but he really didn't want to admit it. He'd never been able to even read classical theatre, let alone recite it.

"It does Jed. So I've requested that someone from the year 13 class help you out."

Jedediah's face fell "What! Year 13? But they're so full of themselves; I've seen them act too! They ain't' even good!"

"That's your opinion Jed. Also this guy is new; he transferred over for the final year, so you haven't seen him yet." Mr. Daley clapped Jed on his shoulder as he walked out of the class room "You know you need the lessons Jed" he turned to him in the door way "So what do you say? At least meet the guy."

"Fine… tomorrow at the start lunch I'll meet you an' him in the drama office." Jed begrudgingly agreed.

"Great!" Mr. Daley went to leave, but then quickly skidded back "Oh! His name's Octavius by the way."

Jedediah grumbled to himself "Stupid poetic talk." he took extra care to glare at the poster of Shakespeare on the wall as he left.

12:40PM Tuesday May 6th at the Merenkahre College: Drama Office

"He'll be here in a second Octavius, don't worry." Mr. Daley said with a sheepish smile, deep down he had a feeling Jed wasn't going to show up.

"He had better not make a habit of this if he wishes for me to teach him. I have it in my right mind to-"

It was then that the man in question came bursting through the Drama office door holding a take away pot of cafeteria pasta. "Sowwf Im lte!" he said with a mouth full of food, when he realised that no one could understand him he quickly swallowed and repeated "Sorry I'm late."

"Jed, you said you be here at the start of lunch? It's almost over."

"It's pasta day!" Jed's only reply was a blank stare from both Mr. Daley and Octavius, so he continued "I wasn't gunna miss pasta day." In his defence, the schools pasta is one of the best things it actually has to offer.

"Right… so Jed, this is Octavius!" Mr. Daley gestured to the student stood next to him. He was tall and stood very proudly with his arms folded across his chest. He wore a white shirt with a grey waistcoat and matching trousers, the outfit was completed by a somewhat mismatched red tie.

"Can I call you Tavi?"

"No."

"Octagon?"

"No!"

"Octopus?"

"No! Jedediah if you continue-"

"Octy?"

"Stop with your incessant-"

"Octy it is!"

"That's it. I refuse to teach him." Octavius grabbed his bag in a huff then went to barge past Jedediah and out the room, only to be stopped by Jed himself.

"Who says I wanted you to teach me! I don't need you to show me how to act." Jed said, squaring up to the slightly taller man.

"Clearly you do otherwise I wouldn't have been called here." Octavius shot back, glaring.

Jedediah went to make a snarky comeback but he was cut off by Mr. Daley who pushed the pair apart. "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys! Cut it out!" He shouted sounding very exasperated "It's like dealing with the year 7's… look if you don't think you can teach him then I'll find someone new. "

"Good." Jed said with a nod. There was no way he was working with that asshole.

"But-" Mr. Daley continued "Octavius. You do need to have experience teaching if you want to get in to a teaching course."

Octavius grunted disapprovingly.

"And Jed, you need someone to tech you, and Octavius in the only person in his class looking in to being a teacher."

Jedediah kicked the bin next to him in annoyance "Dang-flabbit! Fine, fine! I'll do the lessons."

"I suppose I'll teach him if he's willing to learn."

"Good-" Mr. Daley started.

"But only if he's willing. Jedediah Classical theatre is passion; you must feel something to perform it." Octavius sounded so very serious as he said that last part, as if what he was talking about was life or death.

In that moment Jedediah felt a connection. He feels the same why, about Contemporary theatre not classical though. He understood completely where Octavius was coming from and he had to admit to gaining a bit of respect for the taller man. But Octy was still an asshole in Jed's books. "I don't like it. But I gotta learn it to get in to The Smithsonian Arts University." He smiled lightly at the thought of getting in to that university; it'd been his dream ever since he started acting.

"That's an outstanding choice of an establishment Jedediah. " Octavius said, sounding very surprised.

"Yeah, well it's been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember."

"I hope I can help you to achieve that dream then."

"Thanks, Octy."

At this point in their convocation they had somehow forgotten that their teacher was right next to them, listening in. They were sort of lost in each other for a while, and neither could really work out why. Because they defiantly don't get along, no, not at all.  
"The lessons start tomorrow after school, then again on Friday and on Monday. If you start then you'll have enough time for… thirty lessons. That's the only times both of you are free right?" their teacher interjected, with a grin. Octavius nodded in agreement the turned to Jed awaiting approval.

"Right." Jed agreed almost shyly. He took another mouthful of his pasta and turned to leave, "See you then, Octopus!"

"It's Octy!" the taller man said before he realised the nickname had stuck already. The last he heard from Jedediah was a small chuckle through another mouth full of pasta. "That man is insufferable." He groaned.

"You'll get along just fine." Mr. Daley smiled. He knew exactly what he had just started.

3:15PM Wednesday May 7th at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1

LESSON 1/30

Drama room 1 was the larger of the schools two drama rooms. The walls were completely black with big black curtains covering the windows and the floor was a boring wooden shade of brown. There were various posters of various musicals over the back wall, that's how you knew it was a drama room and not detention.

But having a boring Drama room isn't necessarily a bad thing, because it's the actors that bring the room to life. Jedediah and Octavius were the only actors in the room at this point, so as you can imagine it's more than lively.

"Look I don't care if this Shakespeare guy was a genius! I have no idea what he's talkin' about!"

"The words are beautiful if you would just recite them properly!"

"But how can I say them if I don't understand them!"

They had done nothing but argue ever since they had opened "Macbeth". It seemed that they weren't going to do anything else for the duration of the lesson as well.

"Look-" Octavius sighed and ran a hand though his hair, he was getting a headache and all this shouting was not good for his voice. "Say this paragraph slowly to me, word by word, in time with my clapping."

"What?" Jedediah started at Octavius with a raised eyebrow.

"It will help you get the rhythm, I promise." The taller man tried to give his most encouraging smile, but it was pretty hard due to how annoyed he was.

Jedediah just laughed, "Yeah right! You just wana make me look stupid don't you? Well it's not working! I can read and speak just fine, its Shakespeare who needs to get his words sorted."

Octavius couldn't believe what he had just heard; he just looked at Jed with his mouth agape, trying to comprehend what the other man had just said. "You- you think that The William Shakespeare needs to sort out his words?"

"Yep! He's just making most of these words up I swear!"

"That's not the point Jedediah! The point is-"

"The point is that this is stupid!" he threw the book across the room, which earned a small gasp of shock from Octavius "an' you're stupid for thinking its good! Christ! I'm stupid for even attempting to learn it!"

"You can't say that because you've hardly even attempted it Jedediah!"

"Whatever, Octavius. I'm out of here. Thanks for nothing." Jed picked up his bag and stomped away without another word.

Octavius stared at one of the musical posters in silence for a few minutes, "How am I ever going to be a teacher." He rested his head on his knees. A few tears did not escape his eyes, because he was defiantly not crying.

9:10AM Thursday May 8th at the Merenkahre College: Break Room

"You haven't given him a proper chance Jed."

"Yeah, Classic theatre isn't that bad. It's boring but you need it."

"The Smithsonian won't take you on contemporary alone."

Amelia, Dexter and Custer were all getting pretty sick and tired of having this same convocation with Jedediah over and over again. It wasn't like Jed to be acting like this, he was normally so happy and at least willing to give things a shot. They all had a feeling that they knew why Jed was being so stubborn, but no one really wanted to mention it.

"Look that Octavius guy just don't sit right with me. I bet he wears a toga on the weekend and prances about with squirrels!"

"Jed, that doesn't make any sense." Amelia informed him "Look, you've been really tense and stand-offish recently. We all know why don't we?" she gave him a very knowing and sceptical look.

"It's not cause of that! You always-!"

"Fine, fine! It's not." Amelia quickly dropped the subject; she didn't want her and Jed to start fighting again. Although she knew she was right.

"Have some courage! Go back to those lessons and show that Shakespeare whose boss!" Custer said triumphantly, he whacked Jedediah of the back encouragingly (perhaps a little bit too hard).

"Give it another shot." Dexter smiled somewhat menacingly; he didn't mean to look mischievous all the time, it was just his monkey-like nature.

Jedediah leant back in his chair in defeat "Okay, I'll go back tomorrow. But I don't think He'll show up, I was kind of an ass."

"You're always kind of an ass, Jed. He'll get used to you." Dexter grinned as he nudged his friend jokingly.

3:10PM Friday May 9th at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1

LESSON 2/30

Jed sat alone in the classroom; he was there early this time and really determined to make some progress. He did feel quite guilty about how he'd acted before, Octavius probably wasn't a bad guy- heck he hardly even knows him!

"You actually came?"

The sudden noise drew Jed quickly out of his thoughts and he jumped slightly in surprise, "Huh? Oh, Octy. Yeah, um, I'm here." He grinned awkwardly.

"Very well, "Octavius straightened out his suit "I don't actually have a plan for today's lesson… because well, you know." He put his bag down then paused for a moment "Anyway, we can look over some smaller monologues today, perhaps some Greek theatre?"  
"Sure whatever." Jed relaxed in his chair "But real quick can I just say something?"

Octavius sighed, agitation clear on his face. "If you're just going to insult classic theatre again then please keep it to yourself. Some of us happen to like it."

"No no, not that at all!" Jedediah sat up "It is stupid."

The taller man frowned.

"Sorry. What I mean is, it's stupid but I've gotta learn to appreciate it. An' I was a dick to you and uhhh-" he looked at one of the playbooks on a table near by "Shakespeare! That's it. Right, so what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry and I'll try not to be a dick again."

"Apology accepted Jedediah. Thank you." Octavius' lip twitched up in to a smile upon saying that sentence. There was hope for them yet.

After that small conversation, things went a lot better for the pair. After there were moments during the lesson where Jedediah began to get very frustrated by his inability to get the rhythm of the text right. But Octavius managed to keep him calm, and by the end of their time, the blond man could even recite a few basic lines.

"Neither a borrower nor a lender be; For loan oft loses both itself and friend, and borrowing dulls the edge of husbandry"

"That's it Jedediah! You've got it!" Octavius applauded.

"Yeah I do!" The blond punched the air in sheer glee "That wasn't so bad! Heck I could do Hamlet all day long!" He stood dramatically and posed with a hand in the air "The question is to be or not!"

"Perhaps we should keep practicing."

10:00AM Sunday May 11th at the Rah household: Living room

Jed and Ahk had been playing a rather intense game of Mario Kart for the past few hours; they were competitive souls when it came to video games. But eventually Jedediah won two grand Prix's in a row and then Ahk knew all was lost.

"I let you win."

"Sure you did partner. " Jed laughed as he switched the game off.

"I did! Amelia told me about what a tough time you've been having with your classes and I thought you'd need a little boost." The Egyptian got up to make them a quick snack from the kitchen.

"Actually, it's been going better. I recited a whole five lines of Hamlet on Friday."

"Hey that's great!" Ahk brought in a bag of crisps for the both of them.

"Yep, still don't make a lick of sense to me though."

"Perhaps I should teach you some of the more contextual stuff behind classic theatre? I have been studying History for so long now, might as well help someone else with my knowledge."

"Maybe some other time Ahk, I've got a lot on my plate right now."

"That's quite alright."

They watched TV together for a while. A question lingered on the tip of Jedediah's tongue for what felt like the longest time. "So," he began "When did you say Kah was back?"

"Tomorrow at about 10:00."

3:25PM Monday May 12th at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1

LESSON 3/30

"You're late, Jedediah."

"I know, but whatever. Let's just get started."

They made some progress over all, but it was pretty obvious that Jedediah wasn't in bet best mood. He was a little all over the place and seemed to not be able to keep any steam of thought going for more than a few sentences. Octavius couldn't tell whether the smaller man was excited or nervous, so he thought it was best to say nothing on the matter.

"That's it for today then, good work Jed! You're getting it, I knew you would!"

"Well thanks Octy." Jedediah seemed to grow quite bashful.

"You are most welcome." They packed up their stuff and began walking out of the school together. "I don't suppose we could exchange mobile telephone numbers could we? You were rather late today and I was about to leave before you showed up."  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that Octy. I got a bit held up." He chuckled lightly. The pair exchanged numbers before parting ways. It was nice for them to actually end a good lesson on really good terms.

Later that evening:

Jedediah: Hey man, really sorry but I picked up your copy of Macbeth by accident today :s I'll give it back tomorrow! Sent 9:55pm

Octavius: That is fine Jedediah! Perhaps you should take some time to read it? :) Sent 9:55pm

Jedediah: Let's not be too hasty here ;) I might give it a shot, it seems pretty violent! :D Sent 9:56pm

Octavius: Ha-ha! It is, my friend, I think you shall find it quite enjoyable. Although I prefer his other works :o Sent 9:58pm

Jedediah: what's your favourite then, Octy? :) Sent 9:58pm

Octavius: I really love A Midsummers Night's Dream! But I do not think that would be your cup of tea, Titus Andronicus seems to be something you'll like. Do you wish to look at that tomorrow? Sent 10:02pm

Octavius: Are you reading Macbeth? Sent 10:15pm

Octavius: ? Sent 11:00pm

Octavius: see you tomorrow. Sent 11:38pm

* * *

Notes:

So that's part one! I hope you liked it! If you have any constructive criticism then please tell me :)

The quote Jed says from Hamlet is from Act I, Scene III

Oh and in case you were wondering, here's all the students and teachers in the fic, and what they study/teach!

Students:

• Octavius– Drama (Classic Theatre)  
• Jedediah – Drama (Contemporary Theatre)  
• Lancelot – Drama (Musical Theatre)  
• Lincoln – Government and Politics  
• Ahkmenra– History  
• Kahmunrah– Physical Education  
• Al Capone– Business Studies  
• Napoleon – Travel and Tourism  
• General (George) Custer – Public Services  
• Amelia– Design Technology  
• Dexter– Animal Care/Biology

Teachers:

• Larry – Drama  
• Dr. Mcphee – Principle  
• Laaa – History  
• Tilly – Public Services

And yes, I spent more time planning/writing this than revising for exams.


	2. You've already got a million dollars

_"You're the dick head asking for a robot sidekick when you've already got a million dollars!"- Zach Braff, All New People_

 **9:22AM Tuesday May 13** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: Break Room**

"He, _what_!" Amelia questioned furiously "He's done some low stuff before but this is so far over the line! Let me go and find him I'll-"

"Amelia calm down! It's nothing." Jedediah waved his hands about in an attempt to get her to stop or at least talk at a lower volume.

"Nothing?" she hushed her voice noticing the crowd they were attracting "Phones aren't cheap Jed."

"He gave me his spare, and Ahk's gunna buy me a new one, their family is rich remember?" Jedediah tried to reply nonchalantly, but it was clear the subject was making him uncomfortable.

Last night had been quite the stressful situation. When Kahmunrah had arrived back at the Rah household after playing an away tournament of football, he wasn't in the best mood because his team lost every single match they played. His mood was only made worse when his boyfriend of two years, Jedediah, wasn't there to greet his as soon as he stepped in the door. Things only seemed to go from bad to worse when Kah came in to Jedediah's room, only to find his Jed texting another man, about Macbeth or whatever. Kahmunrah wasn't really a reasonable man, so he didn't take time to listen to Jed; instead he snatched the phone away and proceeded to smash it on the ground.

Of course he apologised in his usual way "Oh Jed, I'm sorry. I just got frustrated, you're just so cute! I don't want to share you!" Jedediah accepted the apology (like he always does) and was only a little bit shaken for the rest of the evening. Jed was getting used to these violent outbursts, which unnerved Ahk quite a lot.

"Ahks family is the best… but Kah is such an-" Amelia wanted so desperately to finish that sentence, but she knew Jedediah would just protest and get all defensive. She really didn't want that right now.

"He can be kinda shitty, but you don't know him like I do."

"Well after two years of picking you back up when he's pissed you off, I think I can imagine." She retorted.

"Look, whatever I don't want to talk about it. We're going out tonight for dinner and it'll all be fine." He reassured her. But Amelia wasn't truly convinced; she'd seen this sort of thing happen all too many times.

 **3:20PM Tuesday May 14** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1**

 **LESSON 4/30**

Jedediah was late, again, and he hadn't texted. Octavius was really on his last nerve with Jed, and yet he still waited. In fact he was feeling quite worried. The way the other man had just stopped texting yesterday was rather concerning.

"Hey Octy, sorry I'm late. Mr. Daley wanted to talk to me and I had to arrange some stuff." Jedediah sounded extremely tired. The taller man felt bad for him, even though he should be annoyed instead.

"One day we'll both get here at the same time. Do you have my copy of Macbeth to return?"

"Yeah!" Jedediah dug around in his disorganised bag for the book, which was now a little more tattered than before. "I actually read most of it. I was pretty stressed last night, it was surprisingly relaxing. It almost made sense too." he laughed.

"That's good; not that you were stressed, but that you enjoyed the play." Octavius was quite dissatisfied with the fact that his playbook was now in a less and pristine condition. But, at the end of the day he was converting Jedediah in to an avid lover of classic theatre, so he supposed he didn't really mind. "Do you wish to borrow Titus Andronicus?"

"Sure thing Octy, that'd be great." Jed smiled warmly at the other man.

Octavius felt his heart flutter for a moment when Jed looked at him, but he quickly brushed it off as nothing. This rehearsal was probably their best yet, Octavius hoped that everything else they did across their time together was this good.

"I hardly tripped up on that monologue this time" Jed cheered "I guess Shakespeare isn't that bad."

"He's one of the best, but anyway well done today Jed, we are making a steady amount of progress." Octavius patted the other man's shoulder. It occurred to him later that evening that the shoulder pat was probably the first time he ever touched Jed, and it made his stomach feel a little funny.

"Yep! Hey can I get your number again? My old phone broke last night."

"Of course." They quickly exchanged numbers; Octavius hesitated, he wanted to ask how the old one broke. But would it be rude to ask?

"I dropped it in the bath tub." Jedediah somehow knew exactly what Octavius was thinking, and he thought it was for the best that Octy didn't know the real story.

Octavius laughed, that's the sort of thing he could imagine Jed doing "Be more careful next time."

"Oh I will." Jedediah laughed back, happy that his story had been believed.

 **2:59PM Wednesday May 15** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: The Stage**

 _"-The inquiry ruled it an accident. They suspended me for a hundred days. A hundred days! It works out to 16.6 days per life. I Just don't think that's enough…"_

The schools bell went off, interrupting the scene. Mr. Daley stood up from the front row clapping his hands "That's enough for now guys. Well done!" He turned from the four actors on stage to the audience of year 13's sat behind him "What did you guys think?"

"Good!"

"Needs some better lighting."

"Some lines are a little rusty but it's still pretty early days."

"The comedic timing was excellent at the start."

"That blond ones got some serious talent. Heck, they all have!"

The Year 13's all applauded then took their stuff and left for home, but one hung back. Octavius wanted congratulate Jedediah on his performance in person. He'd wait until after Mr. Daley had finished going over some things with them of course.

Turns out Mr. Daley can talk for a lot longer than Octavius remembers. But when the teacher had finally finished rambling on Jed grabbed his stuff and did a little jog over to Octy. "Hey man, thanks for stickin' around! What'd ya think?"

"I was most impressed Jedediah. I have not seen you truly act till now, and you have exceeded any expectations I had prior to that performance."

Jed chuckled, satisfied with Octavius' reaction "Thanks Octy! Wana start our lesson? I think Room 2 is free."

"I think you've done enough today Jed, how about we take the day off?"

"That'd be great! I've gotta do a huge portfolio on this play and, oh man, is it gunna take a long time, I need a head start."

"Then say no more Jed, todays lesson is cancelled." Octavius bit his lip nervously for a second "Do you mind if we walk out of College together or shall I make my own way…?"

"Not at all Octy, let's go." He smiled and nudged the other man playfully with his elbow.

Octavius laughed along. His stomach felt funny again, like it did last night when he thought about touching Jed's shoulder.

 **3:05PM Friday May 17** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1**

 **LESSON 6/30**

"By Jupiter! Jedediah we are both here on time!" Octavius said in an overly dramatic tone.

"I know, partner! It's a real first." Jed joked sarcastically.

Today they went over a number of breathing exercises and pacing techniques. At first Jedediah found them really embarrassing and refused to do them. Soon enough he agreed and they really did help him out. The thing with Classical theatre is once you have the rhythm of it, reciting can be as easy as reciting anything.

"4:00 already?" Jed tapped the clock on the wall "I was just getting in to it too."

"We'll get right back on it Monday, Jedediah. But If I don't leave now my mother will start to worry."

"No need to defend yourself Octy, I'm meeting someone too." Jed glanced back to the clock "C'mon let's get going. I'll look forward to Monday." He winked.

As Octavius locked the door to the practice room he complemented the shorter man again on yesterday's performance "You really were excellent yesterday. I wish I could portray such subtle emotion, it's very effective, I was quite moved."

"I want to act on TV y'see, and to do that you gotta keep your performance small otherwise you look like a total ass." Jedediah was thoughtful for a moment "Maybe I could teach ya? Not being theatrical is pretty difficult sometimes but it can work really well in contemporary stuff!"

"Yes, thank you Jedediah. I would like that very much!" Octavius' eyes lit up at the idea of learning more. Although Classic was his thing, he did have to do more modern stuff to pass his course.

"Well that's settled then! Next week we can-" Jed was stopped mid-sentence when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned around ready to fire a snarky "can I help you?" at whomever it was. He bit his tongue when he noticed it was his boyfriend, Kahmunrah. "Kah! What are you doing here? I said I'd meet you at the gate."

"You took too long. How could I stay away from someone as cute as you?" He wrapped his arms around Jed's shoulders, perhaps a little too tightly. "Who's this?" the mood seemed to drop when Kah laid eyes on Octavius, who just gave a small wave to say hello, he couldn't find his words right now.

"That's Octy, the guy who's teaching me? I told you about this on Monday." Jed frowned

"Oh yes, you didn't mention he was a student though." There was something very scary about Kahmunrah's smile while he spoke. "And shouldn't you two be acting like professionals? Nicknames won't get you anywhere Jed."

Jed nodded "You're right, uh…" he could feel Kah trying to pull him away "Well I'll see you Monday Octavius!"

"Yes, see you." Octavius watched them walk away. He didn't have a good feeling about that Kahmunrah. He was way too close to Jed and he seemed extremely rude and patronising. In fact Octavius was almost certain that Jedediah's smile was fake. "Just who does that Kah guy think he is?" Octavius asked himself through gritted teeth as he left in a different direction to Kah and Jed.

Octavius certainly was not jealous.


	3. I cannot imagine

_"I cannot conceive any work of art as having a separate existence from life itself." – Antonin Artaud_

 **11:43AM Saturday May 18** **th** **at Diorama Coffee**

"We are really making progress and I'm so happy with our work. He even read Macbeth in his own time! Jedediah is very talented, he performs in such a genuine way which is hard to find. Oh, and of course he-" Octavius rambled on excitedly. He had been chattering non-stop about Jedediah for the past few minutes to his friends Lance and Abe. It didn't occur to him just how much he'd been talking till Lance stopped him with a sarcastic comment.

"You sound like you've got a crush." He smirked when Octavius' cheeks turned a lighter shade of pink.

"I have not!" Octavius' voice cracked slightly in embarrassment, which only caused him to become more embarrassed.

"Oh yes, you are in love my friend." Lance continued with a small chuckle.

"No Lance. I just respect his acting talent is all."

"You wish kiss his face all day, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Before Octavius had a chance to defend himself, Abraham piped up "Love? Like yourself and Guinevere then?"

"Don't mention her, just the thought of her beauty makes my heart flutter. Arthur doesn't know what he has, she will belong to me someday and we shall marry and it will be truly glorious." Lance was soon lost in his own thoughts of Guinevere.

"Thank you for shutting him up Abe." Octavius sighed; you could always rely on Abraham for creating peace in almost any situation.

"You're welcome." Abe smiled warmly "But you are in love with this Jedediah. It's a shame about him a Kahmunrah, you two would make a much nicer couple." He sipped his tea with his eyes close, appreciating that flavour.

Octavius was ready to protest about him being in love with Jed, but then the other man mentioned Kah, "What?" his face fell "Just who is this Kahmunrah? I demand to know."

Lancelot suddenly jumped back in to the convocation after realising that no one was listening to him "Kahmunrah has been going out with Jedediah for years, how do you not know?"

"I only recently transferred to this school, Lance." Octavius said seriously, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't particularly feel like being light hearted.

"Oh yes, of course, my apologies." Lance sat back "Anyway, he's a fool, don't make his acquaintance."

Abe nodded stoically in agreement with Lance "I'd assume you haven't had the chance of meeting him yet, try to keep it that way."

"Oh I've met him." Octavius grumbled "I do not like him."

"No one does!" Lance threw his arms in the air to exaggerate "Other than Jedediah and his groupies, Kah's got nothing."

"But why is Jedediah his boyfriend? They seem so different, and if I'm honest Jedediah does not seem happy."

"Well, they've been together for so long now, perhaps he is frightened to leave?" Abe offered.

"Not one person supports their relationship, not because they're gay, but because it's pretty obvious that Kah is a horrific excuse for a boyfriend. But no one wants to say anything." Lance sighed.

"Why not? I'll say something next time I see him, he is undeserving of someone like Jedediah if what you are saying is true."

"Bad idea," Lance waved a hand in front of Octavius to get him to calm down "Kah has more power in this school than most teachers. Everyone's just waiting for the day when Jedediah finally snaps and breaks it off. By the way things have been going, it doesn't look like that will happen though."

"Perhaps now Jedediah has met Octavius he'll realise there are better men out there." Abe reassured Octavius as he could see the other man was getting pretty disheartened by all this information.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm not interested in him, he is merely my student." Octavius said, trying to hide his emotions.

Lance and Abraham just gave each other a very knowing look, they had not known Octavius all that long but they could tell he had it bad for Jedediah. They both hoped something would come out of it, just to get Jedediah away from the evil that was Kahmunrah.

 **9:06PM Sunday May 19** **th**

07685629971: Hi Octy! Its Jed, I'm using my friend's phone cuz mines on charge. I've picked out some plays for us to look at! :D Sent 9:06pm

Octavius: That is good news! What are these plays? I should like to look them up :) Sent 9:12pm

Jedediah: I'll just bring in 2 tomorrow, they're called: Road and Two, both by this guy called Jim Cartwright. They are sooooo good ^-^ Sent 9:14pm

Octavius: Sounds good, I shall research them soon. Sent 9:14pm

Octavius: Those plays certainly sound interesting. Sent 9:15pm

Jedediah: THEY ARE! They are so good, the way he mixes comedy and tragedy just gets me :D Sent 19:15pm

Octavius: I look forward to reading them then! Sent 9:16pm

Jedediah: And I look forward to hearing what you think ;) Sent 9:18pm

Jedediah: *:) sorry didn't mean to wink Sent 9:18pm

Jedediah: Unless you want me too ;) Sent 9:19pm

Jedediah: Sorry, haha Sent 9:20pm

Octavius: LOL :) ;) Sent 9:25

 **9:22AM Tuesday May 21** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: Break Room**

"I've brought my Jim Cartwright stuff in today for him, and he's really looking forward to reading them and I can't wait to hear what he thinks cause I bet he's gunna love them and-" Jed stopped when he heard a chorus of laughter coming from his friends "What? What's so funny? Have I got something on my face? Dammit, what's so funny?"

Custer eventually stopped his giggling long enough to speak "You haven't stopped talking for like twenty minutes straight. Hate to say it Jed, but you're a little bit in love."

Amelia and Dexter burst out laughing again, managing to say "Only a little bit?" between their gasps for air. They didn't really know why they were laughing so much, they knew Jed was just going to get annoyed with them and storm off. But it's hilarious just how oblivious Jedediah can be.

A blush spread across Jed's face "What do you mean I'm in love? I am. But not with Octy, with Kah." he said looking very puzzled. Surly his friends knew he only had feeling for one man.

"You've never talked about Kah the way you was just talking about Octavius." Dexter pointed out, calming down from the laughter.

"He's right" Amelia added "You've got it bad and you don't even know it."

"I have not! Me an' Kah have been goin' strong for 3 years now, and Octy ain't gunna change that."

"Whatever you say Jed." Dexter said sarcastically

"You know what? I'm gunna go find Kah, not Octavius. That'll prove I'm only in love with one person." and with that Jedediah grabbed his bag and left the break room in a huff. This sort of thing always happened when they tried to talk to him about Kahmunrah; Jed just didn't see why they hated him so much.

"It'll prove he's in love with Octavius" Amelia rolled her eyes "That boy is love sick."

"When he gunna realise Kahmunrah is no good? I'm not the only one who's sick of picking Jed back up when Kah's been an ass, right?" Custer said once he'd watched Jedediah leave.

"But what can we do? Jed won't listen to us." Dexter grumbled.

"Let's just hope he notices that he's head over heels for Octavius. He needs to get away from Kah before something really bad happens, I'm worried."

 **3:06PM Tuesday May 21** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1**

 **LESSON 7/30**

The pair both arrived on time, and walked in to the room together. There was a small feeling of awkwardness around them for a while due to their friends trying to imply that they have feelings for one and other, which they didn't.

"So, I thought today we could mix things up a little bit." Octavius started.

"How do you mean? "

"Well, perhaps you could teach me? I always find it hard to unlock my emotions on stage, but you do it so well." Octavius felt very nervous as he spoke and he couldn't really understand why. He was just complementing his friend on their talent and asking for some help, no big deal.

Jedediah grinned, "I give that a big ol' Texas hell yeah!"

Octavius couldn't deny that when Jedediah's face lit up with a smile, his heart fluttered and he forgot how to talk for a moment. He coughed and recomposed himself "Well then, teach away!"

"Well you wana learn how to be emotional right? Being sad an' crying is probably the toughest, so let's look at that." Jedediah though for a moment "Think of something you really love."

"Pizza."

Jedediah stared at Octavius in disbelief before bursting in to laughter, Octavius grew steadily more embarrassed. "You said say something I love! What's wrong with my answer? That's the first thing I thought of." he said, growing flustered.

"You just replied so quickly, an' your face was so serious" Jedediah sighed, calming down from his fit of laughter when he noticed that Octavius seemed to be getting a bit upset with being laughed at. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that… Someone you love, like family, friends or a pet? It work better if you think of people and not, uh, pizza" he chuckled again.

Octavius considered all the people he loved in his life, but for some reason Jedediah kept popping in to his mind. Eventually he settled with his friend Lance.

Jedediah felt a wired prang of jealousy when Octavius chose a boy from his class, but he quickly brushed it off. "Okay well, if you're doing a sad scene, imagine it's that person. So if someone's just died, tell yourself that your loved one has died. Its real tough to do it, but it can work some amazing magic."

"Who do you chose?" Octavius enquired "You just performed so well the other day; I wondered who would put you in such a state."

"My boyfriend." Jedediah half lied. He had originally been thinking of Kah in the scene, but his mind had wondered to Octavius, and honestly that performance was probably the best he'd ever done.

The taller man nodded, and then they continued with the lesson. Octavius found what Jedediah had to tell him very insightful and he genuinely felt that he could perform better if he kept what Jed had said in mind.

"Thank you for today Jedediah."

"No problem! Are you gunna read those play's I lent you tonight? I'm dying to talk about them with someone."

"Anything for you." Octavius smiled with a wink, but then turned away to hide his embarrassment, was he flirting with Jedediah?

"Thanks! Come on then, Kah's meeting me at the gate." Jed had completely missed Octavius' accidental flirt.

"I'll go the other way actually; I'll see you - Jedediah. Good day." Octavius left quickly, he did not have feelings for the smaller man. Not at all. He refused to acknowledge his obviously growing feelings.

The pair continued their lessons and Octavius managed to repress his feelings (which were not romantic for Jedediah in any way shape or form). They had a little system worked out too, on Tuesday they would lend each other a play, they'd spend Wednesday and Thursday in their free time reading the play, then on Friday they would talk about their opinions before getting down to so serious acting. They keep the plays for the weekend in case they want to take another look at them, and then return and trade on Tuesday.

On a few occasions in there little play discussions Octavius or Jedediah had ended up crying,

"You didn't tell me it was so sad!"

"Next time warn me if the main character commits suicide."

The lessons had been going really well also, Jedediah's grade for Classic theatre shot through the roof and he was finally on track for getting the grades he needed to audition for the Smithsonian Arts College. Mr. Daley had the best letter of recommendation planed out for Octavius as thanks for helping Jed so much; he knew that Octavius would be great teacher.

 **3:28PM Friday June 5** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1**

 **LESSON 15/30**

The first time Jedediah is really late for a long time. Also the first time Jedediah had not answered Octavius' text messages. Octavius was just about to go looking for Mr. Daley to enquire about the other man's where abouts when Jed came rushing in completely out of breath. "Hey... Sorry I'm... Late, shit that was... further than I thought it was... gunna be..." He rested his back against one of the walls and slid down on to the floor completely exhausted.

"What happened Jedediah?" Octavius asked in surprise, Jed his bottle of water "Here, drink."

Jed gratefully took the bottle and proceeded to down all that was left. He took a moment to regain himself "I wasn't gunna come because something bad happened an' I feel real shitty about it, but the more I walked home the worse I felt an' so I ran back here to try and catch you before you left."

"You could have texted me, I would have waited." Octavius dead panned.

"Well I didn't think of that at the time! Dammit." Jedediah covered his eyes with his hands.

Octavius sat next to Jedediah along the wall, perhaps a little too close but he didn't care. "What happened that you feel so bad about, my friend? Surly I can be of assistance." he wasn't the best at comforting but he would try his very best for Jedediah.

"It's just that, you know you leant me your copy of 'As You Like It' yesterday?"

The taller man said nothing, just nodded and listened closely to what Jed had to say.

"Well uhh... you see, um, my dog ate it."

"You don't own a dog Jedediah."

"My friend's dog ate it then!" Jed quickly snapped back "I went round their house with it and I put it down on a table and next thing I knew it was shredded and I'm really sorry and I'll buy you a knew one next week it's just-"

"Calm down Jedediah!" Octavius interjected before Jed worked himself up in to a panic attack. "It is quite alright, these things happen." although he didn't really believe Jed's excuse. He knew that Jed was a good man and if he had to lie he had his reasons to do so.

"Are you serious?" Jedediah couldn't quite bevel that Octavius was so understanding "You're not mad at all?"

"It is inconvenient for this to have happened but it is no big problem, I'll get another copy soon, do not worry." Octavius smiled warmly. "Do you wish to borrow something else for the weekend, I believe I have something you may like-"

"No." Jed sounded somewhat fearful when he denied Octavius' offer "I-I'm going round my friend's house again, don't wana lose two play books." he tried to laugh.

Octavius was quite concerned about what Jed was hiding, but he really didn't want to press the matter. They dropped the subject, and began their lesson on Commedia Dell'arte, a wonderful form of Italian comedy.

He hoped it would cheer Jedediah up.

It thankfully did.

 **Please leave comments and likes to tell me what you thought :)**

 **New chapter every Sunday!**


	4. We are all one family

_"We are all one family. Let's wash away old sores."_ _– Peter Barns, The Ruling Class_

 **2:10PM Monday June 8th at the Merenkahre College: The Library**

History was Octavius' favourite pastime, he felt that finding out more about what brought us to wear we are today was the most fascinating thing. The era of History that sparked his attention the most though was that of The Roman Empire. This was most likely because Rome was his birth place, but he felt that there was more of a connection than that. Something deeper.

Normally he was the only person browsing this section of the schools extensive library, so he was quite surprised to find someone else there. A tall, handsome and somewhat Egyptian looking man. He thought no more on the matter though, and continued looking at the books on offer which he had yet to read.

They both looked over the books separately in silence for a long time. Until they accidentally re-enacted a scene from every romantic high school teen movie ever made. Both Octavius and the other man in the isle reached for the same book. Their hands bumped and they both said a quick sorry to one another accompanied by a rather awkward laugh.

The moment lingered between them before the other man decided to say something "So are you doing History too? I haven't seen you in any of my classes."

"Ah, no" Octavius waved he hand in dismissal "I just find the Roman Empire simply fascinating." gestured to the book they had gone for, it was about Emperor Caesar "He was a great man."

"I agree, although I have not truly looked at his reign yet. But you may take the book; I have other things too study."

"I've read it several times, you may take it" Octavius took it from the shelf and placed it on the small stack of books the stranger had in his arms.

"Thank you!" He smiled "I have got a lot of reading ahead of me."

"It's truly wonderful stuff, the times shall fly by." Octavius grinned.

"It should home so."

The pair chuckled lightly with one and other for a moment "By the way, what is your name?" Octavius enquired. He should like to keep the company who also found Roman history interesting.

"Ahkmenra." Octavius almost misheard the name as 'Kahmunrah' but this was most certainly not him. "I would shake your hand, but mine are a little full at this moment." Ahk continued pleasantly.

Octavius shook away all thoughts of Kahmunrah then proceeded with his introduction "That is alright. My name is Octavius."

Ahkmenra got so excited he just about dropped his books "You're the Octavius Jed has been talking about!" when the only reply he received was a confused look form Octavius Ahk slowed down "Sorry, you are the one who is teaching my friend Jedediah Classical theatre are you not?"

Once the information had sunk in Octavius nodded "Yes that is me… Did you say that Jed talks about me?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"Oh, all the time! I don't think he realises he's doing it." Ahk laughed "I am glad you live up to the expectations he set."

Octavius was lost for words, he felt a wonderful cocktail of pride and happiness reside within him, causing his cheeks to redden slightly. "W-well thank you Ahkme-"

The schools bell went off and Ahk sighed sadly "Sorry, Octy" he grinned "I must dash, I don't think I could handle being told off by Mr. Laaa, he's such a Neanderthal." And with that he left Octavius alone with his racing happy thoughts.

Octavius was late too his next lesson.

 **4:37PM Monday June 8th at the Rah household: Jedediah's Room**

Jed lay on his front, reading over his script for the next play his class were going to work on. He didn't really like it much at first, but he had just begun to get in to it when he was rudely interrupted by Ahkmenra.

"Jed, you know that Octavius fellow you talk about so often?"

Jed shut is book and turned on to his side "learn to knock you ya? I was just starting to like this play."

"That is not important right now" Ahk came in to his room and sat excitedly on the bed in front of Jedediah's legs. "I bumped in to Octavius in the Roman History isle today at college!"

Jed smiled warmly; of course Octavius would be using his spare time to learn. He noticed he lost track of the situation momentarily and quickly brought himself-back "So why should I care if you met one of my friends. You didn't make this much of ruckus when you met Custer."

"Because he is just as wonderful as you made him out to be!" Jed went to protest but Ahkmenra continued over him "We only spoke for a while but I could tell he is everything you talk about and perhaps even more."

"Yeah he really is great, but I don't talk about him that much."

"Trust me, you do. Anyway the point is he could be really good for you."

"What do you mean?" Jed asked apprehensively.

"Well Kah did make you cry the other day. He found you reading Octavius' playbook, tore it up and yelled at you. Or do you not remember?"

Jed felt a bit sick as he recalled the event, he was sure Kah had his reasons for doing that. "You're just trying to split me and your bother up aren't you?" Jed defended and grew steadily angrier so he sat up "You of all people I thought would support us Ahk!"

"It's not that! It's just-" Ahk formed his word carefully, he didn't want to upset Jedediah anymore than he already had "Octavius could provide a more healthy relationship. I have known my brother a lot longer than you have and I can see what he's doing."

"He ain't doin' nothin' bad Ahk!" Jed stood now "Just because he ain't conventionally what you'd call romantic or whatever doesn't mean he's not a good boyfriend. He loves me I'm sure." Ahk didn't have the words for the situation so he just rolled his eyes, which only made Jed fume more. "That's it then, I'll prove it too you. I'll go to Kah's room right now an' well go be all lovin' and stuff, so you can shut up Ahk."

"Not this again." Ahk pinched the bridge of his nose, he forgot how little it took to jet Jed riled up.

Jed knocked on Kah's door lightly, this received a very sharp "what?" from inside.

"Kah? It's Jed, can we talk for a sec?"

There was a pause which made Jedediah very tense before the door opened "What do you want Jed? Can't you see that you're excellent boyfriend is busy?"

"I just wanted to know if I could sit with you while you work, or maybe watch a film? You know, just uh, spend time with each other an' stuff."

"Not today Jedediah. I don't have time for you or any of that sappy stuff you like right now. Go back too reading your plays or whatever it is you do. I have coursework ." Kah said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh." Jed swallowed, trying to hide how disappointed he was, he knew Kah had coursework after all.

"Don't pull those sad eyes on me!" Kah exclaimed "How can I ever say no to you? Am I the only one who finds you this cute? I had better be you're mine after all." Kah was talking at practically one hundred miles per hour. "I'll tell you what, because you're just so cute. We'll go out this Saturday."

"A date? We haven't Benn on one of those since forever!"

"It was 2 months ago actually; don't act like I don't treat you." Kah replied coldly.

"Right sorry" Jed laughed sheepishly

"So I'll see you Saturday then. Actually, could you be a dear and get me a drink too? Just a coffee. Okay? Good. I've got important work to do." Kah shut the door and Jedediah just smiled to himself, he knew Kah cared about him.

 **3:03PM Tuesday June 9** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1**

 **LESSON 16/30**

"So, Jedediah are you doing anything fun this weekend?" Octavius thought he had best engage in small talk whist he found the play he wanted to look at.

"Kah's going to take me out on a date somewhere!" Jed blurted out as if he'd been holding back talking about it all day (which he had).

Octavius suddenly felt very jealous and fought the urge to make a sarcastic comment "That's nice, where are you going?" he put on his best interested voice. The last thing he wanted to hear about was a date that Jedediah was going on without him… Wait, what?

"I don't know, he left before we made arrangements. But still, we're going out!" He did a small dance to show his sheer joy about the matter. If anyone else had done a little celebratory dance like that they would have looked exceedingly foolish, but the dance worked well with Jedediah's boyish charm.

"That is all very well but we must get on to work." Octavius ceased Jed's joyous ramblings much to the others disappointment. Octavius did have to admit to feeling a little guilty about shutting Jed down like that. "Today we will do a pairs scene from Romeo and Juliet. I shall be Juliet and you Romeo."

It turns out that Jedediah and Octavius had excellent stage chemistry. Neither slipped up on their lines once as they were so lost in the scene. At first they were sat down simply reciting the words to each other, but as the scene grew more passionate they began acting it out around the room.

 _"Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."_ Octavius shut his playbook and brought his full attention on to Jedediah as the other man began the last part of the scene.

Jed sighed, then, with his voce sounding completely love sick he spoke _"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."_ He waited a moment then shut his book and look expectantly at Octavius.

They were both surprised when they heard an applause from the door way. Mr. Daley stood there looking very satisfied and proud "That was excellent you guys! Octavius you taught him so well."

"I have taught hardly anything, Jedediah is exceptionally talented."

"Shhh, Octy, you helped my plenty." He clapped the other man on the shoulder.

"You two looked really good together performing just then." Mr. Daley observed "If you two audition for a school show together I'm sure you'd be the main love interests easy!" he joked, "Right, well I'll see you both tomorrow then. Bye!"

They locked up the room and left after that, the walk to the school's front gate was silent. The thought of them playing a romantic couple lingered around them; it would be nice wouldn't it? Heck, it would be even better if they didn't have to be acting.

"So Octy" Jedediah said "Seeing as I did so well today an' I'm gonna be going on my first date in ages this weekend I was wondering if-"

"You may take Thursday off to buy a new outfit." Octavius prompted Jed's answer much to the latter's surprise.

"You're the best Octy!" Jed piped as he wrapped his arms around Octavius excitedly and hugged him then froze, looking in to the distance. For a moment Octavius fears that Kahmunrah had seen them, but his worries were soon put to rest. "Shit! My bus is coming in! Gotta go Octy see you!" Jedediah yelled before running off to catch said bus which was just pulling in to the stop a little way down the road.

Octavius felt something change within him after that hug.

He was in love and he knew it.

Please keep your comments and likes coming :) They are very helpful! Also this chapter has been uploaded early as I am very busy this weekend, hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Maybe you'd let me kiss you

_"Maybe you'd let me kiss you. I mean if that's okay. Is that okay? 'Cause I really love you." – Mark Schultz, A Brief History of Helen Troy or Everything Will be Different_

 **10:08AM Saturday June 13** **th** **at the Lewis and Clark Park**

Once a month on a Saturday Octavius made a point of going shopping at the local market for a few sweet treats and perhaps a new play or two. The atmosphere of a busy and yet welcoming market was something he truly thrived on. Recently, he'd been aching for someone to accompany him on these trips. But the only person he could think of was Jedediah, and he couldn't ask him as it was far too similar to a date. He wondered slowly though the park, this was a short cut to the high street but at the rate he was walking it would have been faster to go the normal way. Octavius wasn't bothered by his speed though; taking in the gorgeous surroundings of the park was wonderfully relaxing.

It was then that someone crashed in to him, breaking his tranquil state of mind.

"What in sam hill?" the person exclaimed "Look where you're going ya no goo-" the person trailed off. Octavius felt he recognised the voice and then he finally got a chance the look at the man who had just about ran him in to the ground. It was Jedediah. A very agitated and upset looking Jedediah. "Octy? What are you doin' wanderin' around here? At least look where you're goin' for Christ's sake."

"I was admiring the scenery. Besides, it takes two people not paying attention for this to happen, so half the blame for that mishap is on you." Octavius shot back.

"Oh yeah? Well…" Jed looked like he wanted to yell but he couldn't find the words "Whatever, I'm goin' anyway." He shoved his hands in his pockets and then went to walk past Octavius but the other man stopped him with a question.

"I thought you were on a date today Jedediah? Has something happened?" Octavius asked with genuine concern in his voce, it was clear that something was wrong with Jed and this time he felt he should press that matter.

Jedediah turned to look back at Octavius and sighed, his eyes began to fill with frustrated tears "I got stood up."

Octavius felt a wave of different emotions all at once. Sympathy for poor Jedediah, Anger at Kahmunrah for not appreciating what he has and a slight amount of joy because perhaps this would bring Jedediah one step closer to leaving Kah. "That is truly awful." He said.

"Yeah, well whatever. I should have known it was gonna happen" he sniffled lightly then cursed under his breath, rubbing his eyes of any traces of tears "It was goin' really well till we got to the park, then his phone rang and he gives me all this crap about his friends inviting him to a football match. Of course he goes there and I can't say shit because-" Jed did a surprisingly accurate impression of Kah as he made quotation marks in the air "This is going to be my future so I've got to see as much as possible." Jed eyes fill again and he voice cracks "Sometimes I think he don't care about me at all."

Octavius was pretty sure that his heart just got broken in too about a million tiny pieces. He was also pretty sure he'd never hate anyone as much as he hated Kahmunrah right now. There were so many things he wanted to say to Jedediah, but he bit back his tongue not wanting to upset Jed anymore. Octavius thought it'd be for the best to cheer Jedediah up before talking more about his situation with Kah. "Would you like to accompany me on a trip to the market?" He blurted out nervously "It is most likely not the date you wanted today but perhaps we could have a fun time together at least? If you wish to decline I fully understand."

Jedediah's face softened and he cracked the smallest smile "Sure thing, partner. I'd like that. Take my mind of Kah for a while; he'll make it up to me later anyway… I think."

"Well then!" Octavius exclaimed happily and linked arms with Jedediah "Shall we commence our trip?" He grinned. This was probably the closest he'd been too Jedediah in the whole time he'd known him but Octavius couldn't help the contact, he was just so excited!

Jedediah didn't seem to mind Octavius' enthusiasm. In fact, he felt instantly much better "I do think we should!" they marched off together giggling like a pair of young school girls.

Kah was quickly forgotten.

 **10:46AM Saturday June 13** **th** **at the Market**

The market was buzzing with people as it usually is on a Saturday. Jed couldn't quite believe that'd he'd never know this place existed before.

"It's simply electric here isn't it?" Octavius said contently as he looked around with Jedediah.

"You got that right!" Jed glanced around at the stalls "Hey! I think that one's sellin' books! Maybe they've got some plays?" to compare Jedediah to an excited puppy right now would be an understatement.

Octavius laughed, proud of himself for showing Jedediah a better time that Kah ever could "I'm actually good friends with the owner, she is a wonderful lady."

The play stall was owned by Sacagawea, a gorgeous and smart Native American girl who had any just about any book you could think of. People had often suggested to her about opening a store instead of a market stall, but she was far too set in her ways now to change. Plus the idea of being stuck behind the glass window of her shop all day wasn't something she fancied.

"Hello, Octavius." Sacagawea greeted happily in her usual gentle voice. "I see you have brought a friend today. Although, I remember you telling me that none of your friends were cultured enough to enjoy plays." She smirked, trying to embarrass him.

"Yes well-" He coughed "Jedediah is quite different."

She laughed knowingly then gestured over to two large boxed filled neatly with books "You know where they are." Octavius nodded with a small smile and left to look at the plays. Sacagawea stopped Jedediah before he could follow "I hope you find something you like, perhaps I could do you and Octavius a couples deal." It took a moment for what Sacagawea had just said to sink in to Jed, but before he could correct her she was serving another customer. He'd let it slide this time.

 **12:04PM Saturday June 13** **th** **at the Market**

There weren't many plays on offer that Octavius didn't already have so he only picked out about five books overall. Jedediah on the other hand went a little bit over the top…

"-That'll be fifty pounds then." Sacagawea said after totalling up the stack of books Jedediah had picked out "I take it you'll want a bag or two?"

"Yeah." Jed scratched the back of his neck bashfully. He was quite embarrassed and shocked by the amount he had just spent, but at the same time he couldn't believe all the amazing stuff he'd found!

"I'll help carry the all, don't worry." Octavius laughed remembering how excited Jedediah was as he picked out more and more books from the selection. He knew the total cost would be pretty almighty but he didn't have the heart to rain on Jedediah's parade by stopping him.

"Thanks, partner." Jed chuckled as Sacagawea handed him and Octavius two bags each. He then counted out the money from his wallet (he'd taken plenty out that morning because Kah makes him pay for everything on their dates).

Sacagawea took the money then counted over it in her hands before handing ten pounds back to Jed, "Couples deal, remember?" she winked at Octavius.

Octavius went to correct her but was quite surprised when Jedediah stopped him by wrapping an arm around his waist and saying a quick "Well thank you kindly" to Sacagawea before talking his bags and ushering Octavius away. Jed knew the other man was confused by his actions so he explained himself quickly "That's a whole ten pounds, I needed that couples deal if we're gunna have lunch."

"O-of course." The other man stuttered "So where would you like to eat?"

"I've got a real hankerin' for pizza." Jed concluded after a moment's thought "Any good pizza bars around here?"

Octavius grimaced "If we must have pizza there is almost adequate restaurants around the corner from here."

"If you don't like pizza we can have something else." Jed stopped walking and frowned "I jus' remember you sayin' you loved it when I taught you that one time." He held a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh no, no" Octavius laughed "I love pizza. Authentic Italian pizza, just like I used to have in Rome. The pizza in England is always less than satisfactory."

"Is that so?" Jed rolled his eyes "Well if you're gunna be all high and mighty about it then we can go somewhere else." He said in a fake sad voice, the traces of a grin pulling at the corners of is lips.

Jed said that last part in such a way that is made Octavius feel slightly guilty for not wanting the pizza. "Fine," He caved, unable to resist Jedediah's influence over him "We'll go to the pizza bar. But I shall not enjoy it."

Octavius was, of course, right; he did not enjoy the food.

The company on the other hand was possibly better than authentic Italian pizza.

Actually no. nothing was better than that to Octavius.

 **7:45PM Saturday June 13** **th** **Outside the Rah household**

"-and that's why he has nose that looks like it's been melted!" Octavius and Jedediah burst in to hysterics as Octy finished recounting a tale about his friend Lancelot.

"Oh man!" Jed whipped his eyes of the tears that were forming "That is too much."

"It's funnier than-" Octavius started by himself but then Jed joined in, "The video of the cats following the light!" they laughed so hard with one and other that they had to pause for breath.

"I knew you were gunna say that partner! I knew it!" He poked Octavius in the chest "I shouldn't have shown you it."

"You were laughing just as much as I was Jedediah." Octavius said fondly.

"You got me there." He sighed happily "Anyway, this is where the fun ends, that's my house." He pointed to the house they were stood outside "Thank you for walkin' me home."

 _"Parting is such sweet sorrow."_

 _"That I'll say good night until tonight becomes tomorrow."_

"Well done!" Octavius cheered "I am most impressed."

"Romeo and Juliet Act two Scene Two! I know my stuff, bought a few Shakespeare's today thanks to you."

"I've converted you at last." Octavius laughed as he opened the gate to the pathway of the house. It was then he glanced though the window in to the living room and saw a familiar face. "Is that Ahkmenra?" he asked "Do you two live together?"

"Uh, yeah we do. It's just me, him and Kah. Cause their parents are away on business in Egypt. They only come back for Christmas and Birthdays." Jed said absentmindedly as he fished around in his bag for his house keys.

"Why-" Octavius started, he was concerned this would be a touchy subject but he couldn't back out now "Why do you live with their family? What, if you don't mind my asking, happened to yours?"

"It's a long story partner…" Jed sighed as he found his keys "the short version is that they don't like the fact their son is gay. Ahk insisted I live with them instead. I'd rather not say no more." Jed cleared his throat as he turned to unlock the door. He didn't fancy getting upset in front of Octavius after such a good day.

"That is alright, that you for sharing that information with me." Octavius' heart went out to Jedediah; he wished the other man had been luckier in life. "I would just like you to know that if I had known you at the time, I would have done the same in a heartbeat. If you are ever in trouble you shall always be welcomed with open arms by me, Jedediah."

Jedediah turned back "Thanks Octy, you're the best." He moved in towards the other man and hugged him tightly, which Octavius quickly reciprocated. "The same applies to you." Jed said when they broke apart (the hug lasted a little longer than a hug normally should) "You've ever got a problem, and then ol' Jedediah will be right here for ya." He pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Thank you, Jedediah."

They smiled at each other for a moment, before saying their good byes and parting ways. Both men felt extraordinarily happy and both had a case of the butterflies, not much should bring either of their spirits down right now.

But what neither Jedediah nor Octavius knew about was the fact that Kahmunrah had been watching everything from his bedroom window.

Let's just say that he was not best pleased with what he'd just seen.


	6. I imagine her face I imagine her tears

"I imagine her face. I imagine her tears. I Imagine her." – Dennis Kelly, Debris

9:20AM Monday June 15th at the Merenkahre College: Break Room

"Has anyone seen Jed today?" Amelia asked as she dropped her bag down next to the chair she sat at every break time. "He didn't reply to any of my texts all weekend!" she sounded as if she was angry, but really she was just very worried. Jed did live with Kah after all.

"Nope, I haven't heard from him since Friday actually. Wired." Dexter thought allowed as he scrolled through his and Jed's most recent text messages.

"Nothing here, we don't have lessons with him either. I doubt nothin' bads happened though." Custer reassured Amelia with pat on the back.

"I hope so." She mumbled with her chin rested on the palm of her hand. She perked up suddenly when she spotted Octavius walk through the break room door "Hey! Isn't that Octy?" she pointed at the tall man so the others knew who she meant.

"If you mean the guy Jed's hopelessly in love with but won't admit it. Then yeah that's your man" Custer nodded after inspecting him from head to toe.

"I doubt he'll know Amelia." Dexter rolled his eyes "He's just his teacher."

"Well its worth a try isn't it?" she got up quickly and strode confidently over to Octavius before tapping him expectantly on the shoulder "Excuse me, but are you or are you not Octavius otherwise known as Octy?"

It took the man a moment to fully digest the question of his identity which had just been sprung on him "Yes, uh, that is me. Why do you ask?" he then noticed how she had referred to his as Octy "Are you one of Jedediah's friends?" he clicked.

"As a matter of fact I am. Amelia Airheart to be more specific, I'm sure Jed talks about me all the time." She said with he hands resting comfortably on her hips in a triumphant pose. "But that's beside the point right now. Have you seen Jed recently? None of us have heard from him since Friday… It's a little strange."

"I saw him on Saturday; we spent the day together shopping at the market." Octavius thought back to the day happily "Other than that, nothing. I had actually hopped to have seen him in here today."

"Saturday?" she said in surprise then hushed her voice "So are you guys dating? 'Cause I swear Jed was raving on about goin' on a date this Saturday."

Octavius' face reddened then he attempted to laugh off Amelia's misunderstanding (Attempted is the key word here) "No not at all! He got stood up by Kahmunrah and I thought I should try to cheer him up instead of letting him be under a cloud of gloom all day."

"Well that doesn't help much" she sighed "Did Kah see you guys together? Because I don't think you know what he's like."

"He was away with his friends at a football match, why should it matter if Jedediah socialises with a friend for the day?" Once Octavius had said that he remembered what Kahmunrah seemed to be like, he seemed to be the jealous type.

"He's the jealous type."

"I knew it."

"Yeah it's pretty obvious. If he see's anyone near Jed he's like a cat trying to protect its territory, its ridiculous!" Amelia was fed up with how Kah was acting and it showed. It was then she noticed the only other person in the school who would know where Jedediah was "Ahk!" she called at him as she brashly pushed past Octavius.

"Hello Amelia," he smiled "What do you want?" he looked perfectly fine at first glance but upon a close inspection you would notice just how tired he really was.

"Where's Jed at? He hasn't been replying to me, or anyone for that matter!" Her voice grew steadily more enraged "Did Kah smash his phone again?"

Octavius noticed that last comment about Jed's phone. Is that the real why Jedediah had gotten a new phone? The more he heard about Jed's unfortunate boyfriend the more his thoughts were reinforced about Kah being the vilest person to have ever walked the earth.

"No he didn't." Ahkmenra waved the topic away quickly "There were a few little complications over the weekend but it's okay, Jed's just pretty ill today. He'll be in tomorrow probably."

"That still don't explain why he hasn't been texting me." Amelia huffed

"It's probably because you're annoying." Ahk joked cheekily

"I'll have you know I'm probably the least annoying person I know Mr. Rah-" Amelia went off with Ahk at that point, ranting away in the somehow charming way she does. Leaving Octavius alone to ponder the new information he had acquired, and also think more about Jedediah.

At least he'd be seeing him tomorrow.

3:40PM Tuesday June 16th at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1

LESSON 19/30

Jedediah doesn't show.

Octavius phones him 10 times and sends 5 text messages to no avail.

He eventually leaves feeling both exasperated and concerned. Things had gone so well on Saturday, had he perhaps crossed a line and been uncomfortably close to Jedediah that day?

4:10PM Wednesday June 17th at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1

LESSON 20/30

Jedediah doesn't show.

Octavius phones him 25 times and send 12 text messages to no avail.

He'd seen Jedediah around school today but it was as if the other man was trying to avoid him. Octavius needed to him, if not for companionship then to at least teach Jedediah what he needed to get in to the college he wanted. Jedediah didn't have to be his friend (although the thought of that saddened Octavius to a point where it hurt) Jedediah simply had to be his student.

2:54PM Thursday June 18th at the Merenkahre College: Outside Drama Room 2

Octavius had left his last lesson early so he could wait outside the other classroom for Jedediah. This wasn't an arranged meeting at all, but Octavius just had to confront Jed about his recent avoidance. Jedediah needed to be attending his lessons otherwise he could fail his entrance exam in to the Smithsonian; Octavius really just wanted him to succeed.

He checked his watch periodically, time seemed to be moving so slowly but it wouldn't be long now until the bell rung. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, the sentence 'I miss you' popped in to his head more often than not.

Whilst he was lost in thought, trying to form a perfect strain of words that would will Jedediah back to his lessons the bell rang. Which awoke him from his thoughts with a massive start, he was extremely relived that no one was around to witness that.

Students began to filter out of the classroom one by one; of course Jedediah would be the last to leave. Once Octavius laid eyes on Jedediah's signature blue shirt, blond hair and cowboy hat he placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Octavius was quite taken aback by home much Jed had flinched at his touch, then when he got a better look at him Octavius noticed that Jedediah was paler now and he also had dark sleepless bags under his eyes.

"Octavius? What do you want?" Jedediah asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you alright Jedediah? You look unwell, you shouldn't be coming to school in such a state-" Octavius' plan to ask about Jed's absence to the lessons was forgotten as he grew more concerned about the other man's state.

"I'm fine. What do you really want? Ya don't just wait for a man so see his he's sick or not."

"Well… I suppose you are correct. I just wanted to know why you haven't been attending our classes Jedediah. You know they are most important for your future."

"That ain't none of your business."

"I think you'll find it is." Octavius was not going to let Jed avoid this subject matter. He would stand his ground like a Roman General would.

There was a moment where Jedediah look as if he was about to explain everything. He looked really frustrated and took a moment to look around before leaning in closer to Octavius "Listen, Octy, I can't go because-" he began but then stopped as he felt a chilling presence behind him.

"Jedediah darling? What are you doing?"

Octavius cursed internally; of course Kahmunrah would show up and ruin everything. In fact, Octavius was almost certain that Kah was the cause of all of Jedediah problems. "I was just checking if Jedediah here was unwell. He looks like he needs to rest." Octavius stood his ground.

"I can take care of my boyfriend perfectly fine." Kah said as he wrapped an arm protectively around Jed, in what seemed to be a vice-like grip. Jedediah seemed as if he was too scared to say anything.

"As his friend, I think I have a right to check on his wellbeing." Octavius shot back.

"Friend?" Kah laughed "Jeddie sweetie, is this pompous prick here your friend?"

Jedediah locked eyes with Octavius "He's just my teacher." Was all he could muster to say.

Octavius had never seen Jed's gorgeous blue eyes seem so dull and apologetic. He was about to lash out at Kahmunrah and confront the evil head on, this had gone on long enough. But before he could get a word in Kahmunrah's friends showed up.

Al, Napoleon and Ivan, AKA: A group of men you do not want to mess with.

They seemed to loom over Kah and Octavius must admit he had never felt so small and inadequate in his whole life.

"Kah are we goin' or not?" Al said and he loudly chewed some gum, he glanced at Octavius "This kid causing you any trouble?" he squared up to Octavius. Napoleon and Ivan then gained quite menacing smiles across they faces, they looked excited by the idea of beating Octavius up.

"No no, he just misunderstood his boundaries. I'm sure we won't be seeing to again, go on, run along." Kahmunrah waved his hand patronisingly towards Octavius, ushering the other man towards the door.

Octavius took one last look at Jedediah, he was greatly outnumbered and he couldn't cause a fight on school grounds. He turned and left, hating himself more and more with every step away. He was truly a coward. But he would come back and rescue Jedediah from all this, the sooner the better.

Later that evening:

To: LarryND

Subject: Missing Lessons

Hello, Mr. Daley

It has come to my attention that Jedediah has been skipping out on our after school lessons. This could be due to personal reasons but I really think it is important that he attends.

Please could you discuss this with him in your lessons with him tomorrow?

Thank you

-Octavius

To: Octodaddy

Subject: Missing Lessons

Hi Octavius!

Don't worry I'll talk to him. I'll make sure he attends the lesson tomorrow and from then on out.

Thank you for telling my your concerns,

-Mr. Daley

 **I love to hear what you thought of my work, so please tell me! We can bond over our hatred of Kah...**

 **Things always get worse before they get better, so keep your hopes up for a happier chapter soon :) ;)**

 **Thank you for sticking with this!**


	7. We live with the consequences

_"We make choices every day, some of them good, some of them bad. And if we are strong enough, we live with the consequences." – David Gemmell_

 **3:05M Thursday June 19th at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1**

 **LESSON 21/30**

Octavius was surprised to find that Jedediah had gotten to lesson before him. He did hope that Mr. Daley hadn't been too harsh on him. "Jedediah, it's good to see you." he began "How have you been? We haven't been in contact for a short while." Jed was turned away from Octavius, so the other man couldn't really see him; this was quite unsettling to say the least.

"I've been okay, just real busy. An' I lost my phone again" Jed laughed nervously.

Octavius had a very uneasy feeling sweep over him and he just knew that Kah had something to do with it "Jedediah, I cannot see you over there, how can I teach you if you are not even facing me?" He frowned as he took a few steps towards Jed, who seemed to cringe at the thought of turning to Octavius.

"Now, jus' hold on there partner, I got some explaining to do..." the air was thick with tension all of a sudden and Jed wanted nothing more than to run away right now instead of talk about his problems "I went out horse riding after school yesterday an' I fell off my horse and got a little roughed up. So don't freak out or anything -I'm fine." he bit his lip and turned slowly towards Octavius.

The most striking of Jedediah's features was a dark brown and purple bruise under and around his left eye. They were a few other small cuts and bruises visible on the skin he had showing but he was wearing purposely covering clothing. Octavius dreaded to think about what was below his shirt, but if the back eye was anything to go on he could assume it was pretty bad. It was then that the taller man also noticed the bandage around Jedediah's wrist, it clearly wasn't broken but by Jupiter did it look painful.

"Jedediah... I- I don't-" Octavius began to stutter, he didn't like seeing Jed in this state and he didn't believe the other man's excuse either. Jed had been fine when he had left him on Thursday, and he doubted Kah and his friends would be going horse riding.

"Don't say anything Octy. Just, leave it. Let's get down to lookin' at these plays." Jed said, trying to avoid Octavius gaze.

Octavius was far too worried about Jedediah not to say anything now "its finny how you got such bad black eye whist out horse riding. Did the horse step on your face? Or did it stand up and punch you?" He did think he could have worded that nicer, but he wasn't really thinking right now.

"What are you trying to say?" Jed said sounding more and more shaken and nervous by the second.

"Well you didn't have all of these injuries when I left you on Thursday. Last I saw you were with Kahmunrah and his groupies. Jedediah if something is going on you must tell me." Octavius moved towards Jedediah once more and placed a gentile comforting hand on the other man's shoulder, he hoped that Jedediah could find it in him to confide.

Jed looked painfully scared and jumpy, nothing like the Jedediah Octavius had first met; this Jed was a mere ghost of what he once was. He looked around him, checking that no one else was listening in before grabbing a chair from one of the room's corners and sitting down in defeat. He gestured for Octavius to sit with him, Jed had to tell someone and Octavius was the only person he felt he could really trust. "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you okay? I don't want anyone getting in trouble."

Octavius felt like he wanted to object to that last statement, but he could see just how serious Jedediah was being so he decided to drop it and just listen to the truth.

"Yesterday after you left we all went out on to the field for a bit, Kah said it was because Al wanted to have a cigarette before we left. But it wasn't." Jed swallowed, "When we got there Kah told me off for talking to you not in lesson time, which I can understand because I ain't supposed to do that an' he's told me before so whatever."

Octavius wanted nothing more than to tell Jedediah just how wrong Kah was and how he deserved so much more, but before he could interject Jed had continued his story.

"So then Kah is all 'I'm sorry I have to teach you a lesson this way.' an' next thing I know Napoleon punches me square in the eye" Jedediah bring up and hand to his black eye and flinches at the slight pain touching it causes. "After that it just this crazy storm of Al, Ivan and Napoleon just hitting me. They left me there and Kah said to get home as soon as I could. Shit man, my everything hurts y'know?" Jed rubbed his good eye, fighting off frustrated tears.

Octavius' heart melted as he looked at Jedediah he didn't know what to say that wouldn't upset Jedediah any further. By the lords did he hate Kahmunrah. "The next time I see Kahmunrah I'll-" Octavius began getting riled up as he thought of all the horrible things that Kah deserved to have done to him.

"Don't say anythin' Octy! I'm not supposed to have told anyone about this. He'll know I told you and then he'll get his friends to get you and I couldn't live with myself if I got you hurt." Jed said in a panicked tone "Just, leave it. I can handle all this; me an' Kah will be back to normal before you know it and everything will be fine." Jedediah didn't even seem convinced by his own words.

"But I spoke to you in the first place! So it's my fault that all this happened, its killing me to see you like this Jedediah. I am truly sorry but I couldn't stand not seeing you." Octavius looked forlorn as he spoke.

"I was gunna talk to you next week anyway... I missed ya too much, so it would have happened anyway." Jedediah chuckled sadly "But Larry made sure I could attend these lessons so at least we have an hour ta hang out and talk about plays."

"I suppose... but I am uneasy about your situation Jedediah. I shall be keeping an eye on you from a distance, if you are ever in trouble I would take great honour to fight for you."

"You'll get in trouble! What if it jeopardizes your teaching dream?"

"I'd be willing to take the hit. Besides I believe the cause I would be fighting for is more than worthy." He smiled reassuringly at Jedediah. Although inside Octavius was bursting with pure outrage and fury at Kahmunrah it didn't show at all on his face, that's the beauty of being an actor, hiding true emotions came naturally.

They shared a tender moment together, and if Jedediah was wholly honest it was the first time he had felt safe all week. "Well then," he changed the subject "What play shall we look at today?"

"Are you sure you want to do anything? You are quite distressed." Octavius said, he didn't want Jed to go, but of course he cared most of all about his friend's wellbeing.

"I think its best that I stay here and chill with you for a little while partner." Jedediah didn't really want to go home just yet.

"Well then perhaps we can take a break from Classical today, we'll look at one of your favourites plays, just to get us used to us doing lessons again." Octavius smiled as he stood up. If he wanted to achieve anything from this lesson, it was defiantly to cheer Jedediah up. He liked to think he was good at that, considering how well last weekend went.

They spent most of the rest of that lesson looking at some comedies together, and soon the mood in the room was lightened and the more serious subjects gladly forgotten for now. Eventually they stopped looking at plays and started talking about themselves.

"So, what's your dream for the future Octy? Besides becoming a teacher an' all." Jedediah said absentmindedly as he screwed up pieces of old paper in his hand and threw them in to the bin.

"I'd like to join an Italian theatre company and do a tour of my motherland" Octavius smiled dreamily at the thought "That way I could perform and have proper pizza whenever I wanted. Not the lame knockoffs you get over here."

Jedediah just laughed, there was something about his friends obsession with authentic Italian pizza that tickled him "You and that pizza man, I don't see what the big deal is.

"You have never tired good pizza then." Octavius said with a cheeky smirk "What do you want to do then Jedediah? After you make it in to the Smithsonian, that is."

"I wana be on TV. Not on shitty Soap Operas or anything though, I wana be on some comedy or sit-com that people can watch when they haven't had a good day and need a little pick me up y'know? Something with good character and it's just great ta watch! I know it's pretty specific but that's my dream. I've thought about it a lot." Jedediah was so passionate about this that he was lost in thought for a short moment "Oh! And I wana make sure that you get your authentic Italian pizza someday." He grinned giddily at Octavius.

It was then that Octavius saw Jedediah smile the most genuine and bright smile he'd seen since he'd known Jed.

He didn't know it was possible to fall anymore in love with someone than he already was, but anything was possible right now.

 **Be sure to tell me what you thought!**


	8. Words are sacred They deserve respect

_"Words are sacred. They deserve respect. If you get the right ones, in the right order, you can nudge the world a little." Tom Stoppard_

 **LESSON 27/30**

Due to the term slowly drawing to a close, Kah had been far too busy to have any time for Jedediah. Now, this might sound like a bad thing, but on the contrary nothing could be better.

Kah wasn't around to stop Octavius and Jed from seeing each other when it wasn't lesson time. This in turn caused for Jedediah feeling the most happy and relaxed he'd ever been.

Jedediah and Octavius were basically inseparable now. They would spend every break time and lunch together, they even walked home together. Jed had practically forgotten Kah even existed until he received a text or two just to check on what he was doing (Jed did lie a lot in those texts, he'd never tell Kah he was hanging out with Octavius).

The lessons weren't even lessons anymore really. Jedediah had gotten the hang of Classical theatre completely and he also had to admit to loving it quite a bit. The lessons were now more times where he and Octavius would hang out and recite a few scenes together.

Recently though, they'd been focusing on more romantic pieces.

They seemed to have a good chemistry for it.

 **12:15PM Friday July 3rd at the Merenkahre College: The filed**

The weather was ridiculously perfect, shining sun coupled beautifully with a light breeze. Octavius had suggested that he and Jedediah eat their lunches outside, like a picnic. Of course Jed jumped at the offer.

"It truly is a glorious day!" Octavius observed as we took in his surroundings. The field was full of different friend groups all enjoying their lunches or playing small games together; the atmosphere was really something special.

"It sure is partner!" Jed took a swig from his water bottle "I'm glad to be sharin' this with you, partner." He smiled absentmindedly.

The last comment made Octavius want desperately to kiss the other man. But Jedediah was still technically a taken man. He hoped Jed would buck up the courage to break off his relationship with Kah sooner rather than later, he couldn't take much more of this longing in his heart. "Ahem, yes I'm glad to be sharing this with you too. It's so wonderful right now; it's almost as if the gods have blessed us."

"Well maybe they have." Jed rolled his eyes playfully with a grin plastered across his face. He sat up though as he noticed a figure running towards them. He squinted his eyes and leant forward, unable to make out who it was just yet. "Who d'ya reckon that is, buddy? I think they're running at us…"

There were only three things he could think of that could ruin Jed's mood right now:

\- Octavius having to leave for some reason

\- The sun going away and it suddenly starting to rain

\- Kahmunrah catching them together and getting mad

Sadly, one of those things has happened, and it doesn't take much to guess which one.

"Perhaps it's Mr. Daley? I haven't handed in the last draft of one of my portfolios yet." Octavius suggested, he was almost certain it wasn't Mr. Daley though. In fact Octavius had a feeling he knew exactly who was on their way and he began mentally preparing himself for the storm that was upon the horizon.

"Oh shit." Jedediah jumped when he noticed it was a very angry Kahmunrah approaching them. "Octy you better go, I uh- I haven't been that honest with Kah, uh, Shit. I told him I'd only see you in lessons. Jedediah said sporadically, both his breathing and heart rate were picking up at a more alarming rate than he would have liked.

"I shall stand by your side Jedediah. Nothing will happen. We will discuss the situation like civil people." Octavius stood up and fixed his eyes coldly on to Kahmunrah.

Jedediah got up nervously and stood just in front of Octavius "Kah ain't exactly civil…" he managed to mumble to Octavius before all that could be heard was Kah violent yells.

Quite the crowd had been attracted by the ruckus that Kahmunrah was causing, and the next thing the pair knew they were practically surrounded by the whole school awaiting a fight to break out.

"If only our school shows could attract this much attention." Octavius said dryly to Jedediah, which caused Jed to smile lightly before fear based nerves overtook him once more.

"Jedediah!" Kah began furiously as he harshly grabbed the blonde's wrist and yanked him over to his side "What have I told you about handing out with this low life!"

"I am no low life and-" Octavius began, strongly taking a step forward.

"Shut up no one cares what you have to say." Kah shoved him back though, making Octavius stumble slightly. Jed motioned to go to Octavius' side but Kah pulled him back again. "Jedediah you will not see him again. You're mine. No one else's and you have no right to talk to other people unless I say so." He said venomously, his eyes staring so sharply in to Jedediah's that the other man was certain he could see in to his soul.

"B-But" Jed began shakily "What if I fail my Smithsonian entrance exam, you know that's my dream. I can't-"

"Will you stop chasing that stupid dream?" Kah yelled in exasperation as he let Jed go to run his hands though his hear in frustration. "I thought I'd humour you a while by letting to do all of that useless drama stuff but now I've let it go on too long clearly. Tomorrow we'll see McPhee about getting to a change of lessons. To something that's actually useful."

The crowd all began to mumble as Jedediah said nothing. The noise of that alone was defining to Jed as his thoughts raced and tears pricked to the corners of his eyes.

What was happening?

Jed was lost for words. It was then that he suddenly realised how unhappy he was with Kah, and that he didn't deserve any of this. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to yell and defend himself with, but he kept choking on his words.

Why was he so scared?

He was so lost in his own thoughts of his collapsing world that he didn't realise the events playing out in front of him until he heard the crowd cheer. Jed blinked and looked around, he couldn't believe the scene.

Octavius stood in front of him in a protective stance, his right fist splattered with blood. Kah lying on his back on the floor, dazed.

"What-?" Jed began in shock

"Don't you dare talk to Jedediah like that." Octavius had never sounded so serious and scary in his whole life "He is the most talented and wonderful man I know. But most of all he is my best friend and he doesn't deserve a piece of shit like you!" he cried triumphantly to Kah who was just starting to wake up.

Unfortunately Octavius' moment of glory was broken when he was tackled by Al. Napoleon and Ivan soon pushed their way through the crowd after. Al had pulled Octavius off the floor and held his arms behind his back as the other two men closed in and began delivering punches to Octavius.

"Stop that! Don't you manhandle him like that-!" Jedediah tried to stop them as best he could but they kept pushing him away. Jed went to try and stop them again but Kahmunrah grabbed his shoulders and dragged him back "let me go Kah, you no good-"

"Jedediah you and your teacher are going to regret this-" Kah whispered venomously at Jedediah as blood dripped down from his most likely broken nose.

It was then the cavalry arrived.

Lancelot, Abraham, Amelia, Custer and Dexter and shoved their way through the crowed

"I knew it was gunna be you boys." Amelia smiled and cracked her knuckles "I've been waiting to punch you in the face for a long time." He looked at Kah excitedly.

"We are not going to attack… Right… NOW!" Custer yelled as they all charged ahead ready do defend their friends and finally teach Kahmunrah and his band of evil.

Dexter, lance and Abe were soon by Octavius' side, they made light work of Kah's groupies and were soon checking on the other man's condition. He seemed to be okay, just a little bruised, but overall Octavius was more concerned about Jedediah.

Custer managed to separate Kah from Jedediah, and before Kahmunrah could even think out protesting Amelia socked him the face the proceeded to deliver a solid kick to his groin. The crowd cheered in delight. Every single person who had ever had the displeasure of meeting Kah had wanted to do that for the longest time now.

Kah fell to his knees whining in pain as Al, Napoleon and Ivan all limped over to his side.

"Let's scram!" Al said hastily as he tried to hoist Kah up.

"Not so fast" They heard a voice call from in the crowd followed by a series of agreeing grunts. Soon from the ocean of people (who were now dispersing because they didn't want to get in to trouble) emerged the public services teacher, Tilly and the history teacher Laaa.

"I'm shutting all of this down!" she cried strongly in her Australian accent.

"Shit." Kah said before he passed out.

 **Thanks for your continued support yo! Take that Kah!**


	9. Experience is simply a name

_"Experience is simply a name we give our mistakes." – Oscar Wilde_

 **1:25PM Friday July 3** **rd** **at the Merenkahre College: Outside the Principles Office**

Everyone had been to the nurses' office to be checked over for injury. Then after that, one by one, all of those involved with the fight had been sent in to the Principles office.

After he woke up, Kahmunrah had insisted on going first, claiming he had better things to do with his time than wait around "for justice to be served and for those fools to get expelled." He was in and out very quickly. Although he didn't look happy with whatever had just happened in there when he left.

Al went next; he waited for Napoleon who went in after. They left together, ranting angrily about their punishments. Ivan was next and he didn't really seem too phased by the whole situation, kept his cool even after receiving a harsh telling off.

All that had taken a surprising amount of time and Principle McPhee we a very busy person, so he made the executive decision to see everyone else in two easy groups. Amelia, Custer and Dexter, then Jedediah and Octavius.

The first set had gone in looking quite proud of what they had done, and non-surprisingly they looked even more proud when they left. Jed's friends had been waiting all too long to beat Kah up, nothing could really bring them down now.

Jedediah received a text from Amelia a few minutes later that went as follows:

 _"Gone back to mine for some celebration drinks if you want to join? Octy can come too of course. Hope you're okay! Xx"_

He wasn't really in the mood for drinks.

 **2:47PM Friday July 3** **rd** **at the Merenkahre College: The Principles Office**

"-And that's our side of the story Sir." Octavius finished explaining the events that had just occurred. He did most of the talking as he could easily tell that Jedediah just wanted today to be over. At some point whist he was taking, Jed had begun holding his hand under the table, for comfort Octavius assumed.

"Well it all holds up." McPhee said as he looked over his notes from the other recounts "You didn't start anything, but you did carry it on and I can't-" He wasn't going to let them off the hook

"That may be the case but-!" Octavius started. He'd never been in trouble in his whole life; he didn't really want to go on record as a fighter.

"Did you just talk over me?" McPhee said dramatically, his voiced seemed to get higher pitched the more worked up he got. "You do happen to remember that you were in a fight today Octavius. Yes you may not have started it but I have it in my right mind to pack you up and send you to another school!" he grumbled.

"But sir I was-"

"Again! See your doing it again. Octavius I know you do drama but you talk far too much."

"Now Octy ain't causing any trouble Sir." Jed stepped in; worried that Octavius would receive the full pelt of the punishment.

"I suppose he isn't the bad guy here." McPhee settled down "Neither of you are. Look, I'll let you two get away with 3 lunchtime detentions. That's less than anyone else got. So you had better consider yourself lucky."

The pair went to thank the principle but he shhh'ed them and told them he had lots of work to do. So they left without another word. They didn't notice they were still holding hands until they were outside the office. When they realised they hastily let go and laughed awkwardly with one and other.

"Sorry for getting you in to this mess Octy." Jed said sadly "I feel real guilty for havin' you fight my battles."

"Do not apologise, as your friend I feel that your battles are mine to fight as well. I would never leave you to stand alone." Octavius reassured Jedediah as they began to walk out of the school.

"Same to you then I guess." Jed seemed to smile then, but only for a second, the whole situation had left him feeling quite miserable.

Much like when they had gone out together on that fateful Saturday, seeing Jedediah so uncharacteristically low broke Octavius heart. He couldn't stand to see it. "Um, perhaps you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the pizza shop in town? Take your mind off everything for a while and also have a less than average pizza with me?" Octavius offered "My treat of course, I do not wish to trouble you."

Normally Jed would have refused to have someone pay for him but he really didn't have the energy to argue right now, so he just nodded. He appreciated that Octavius would have pizza he didn't like just to cheer him up though.

"That's settled then, we shall share a treat together for the sake of an ordeal over with for now." Octavius was simply trying to make the best of a pretty bad situation. He hoped it was helping; it was hard to tell form Jedediah's face.

 **4:56M Friday July 3** **rd** **at Park Pizzeria**

Octavius took great pride in how well he was at cheering the other man up. It was like his calling in life (other than drama). At first Octavius had wondered if taking Jed out was the best idea, maybe he just needed to be alone? Luckily, within the first few minutes of being the restaurant Octavius' concerns were put to rest. Jed seemed to brighten up quickly and his smile returned with full force once the food had arrived.

It was all going so well, and they'd just finished eating, when Jed's mobile phone rang. "Oh hey it's Ahk." Jed stated happily, he then felt and impending sense of doom hang over him as he the day's events flashed though his mind. Jed suddenly wished he hadn't had that pizza, as he was almost certain that he was going to bring it up again if this call was what he thought it was.

Jed left the table to take the convocation outside. Octavius was glad he was facing the window so he could keep an eye on him.

 **Outside**

"Hi Jed!" Ahk sated "I'll cut straight too it, can you stay round someone else's house tonight? Kah's not best pleased… I think you'll be safer elsewhere for now. You understand right? I'm not kicking you out or anything."

"No no, I get ya. I don't really feel like goin' home anyway…" Jed could hear the muffled sounds of Kah ranting angrily on the other end of the phone and it sent a shiver of fear up his spine "Are you gunna be okay back there? Kah don't sound too happy, and you know as well as I do what he's like in that state."

"I can handle him just fine. He'll get it out of his system then start raiding our fridge for as much food as he can carry."

"Yeah that's true. Okay well, good luck partner. Sorry for all this trouble."

"Don't apologise, it was bound to happen eventually. Stay safe Jed, I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye Ahk." Jed took his phone down from his ear and sighed as he stared at his screensaver; it was a picture of him and Kah.

He suddenly felt completely numb, he wasn't sure if his legs would be able to hold him up much longer.

Where was he supposed to go?

What was he supposed to do?

He'd never wanted for a day not to have happened so much in his whole life.

Jed was lost in his own in his own thoughts for… well he didn't know how long, it could have been a second or hours and he wouldn't have noticed. It wasn't until Octavius timidly nudged his shoulder that he blinked himself awake.

"I paid for our food. Are you alright my friend? You look frightfully pale."

"I've got nowhere to stay." Jed croaked, losing his voice for a moment before he coughed it back "I can't go home because Kah is rampaging. Amelia lives too far away, Dexter's family won't let him have people over and Custer's family aren't doing so well with money, I don't wana impose." He let out a frustrated noise that just sounded so painfully hopeless.

"You shall stay with me Jedediah." Octavius said strongly as he looked the other man in the eyes (by the gods were they blue).

"But-"

"I won't take no for an answer Jedediah. I would do anything for you."

Jedediah's face softened and he wrapped his arms tightly around Octavius. Hugging him with nothing but pure love and gratefulness occupying his mind. "I can't thank you enough for this Octy." He mumbled in to the other man's shoulder.

Octavius smiled warmly and reciprocated the hug "it is quite alright." After that, he felt a few droplets of rain tap against his face "Ah curse our temperamental weather." They broke apart form their hug.

"You better hurry then! Lead the way Octagon!"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry" Jed chuckled, before following Octavius in a small jog back to his house.

Jedediah could still smell the traces Octavius' cologne lingering in the air around him.

He couldn't think of a sweeter smell right now if he tried.

* * *

 _Another early update here! Perhaps my update schedule should just be once a week instead of every Sunday lol_

 _Anyway more importantly! I'd like to dedicate this chapter too thedoorman on tumblr! Why? Well because they are lovely and also because they drew fan art of this fic!_

 _Please check it out! post/124216715118/hey-so-theres-a-really-great-jedtavius-fic-by_

 _I was grinning at that drawing for at least 20 minuets and I just about cried i was so happy; it's the coolest thing that's ever happened to me online! It's now my phones wallpaper and i'ts not gonna change for ages._

 _Okay once again Thank you SO much for all the support i've been getting for this fic! I've wanted to write a long story for a while now, and it going well so far!_


	10. A little nonsense every now and then

_"A little nonsense every now and then is cherished by the wisest of men." – Roald Dahl_

 **5:34PM Friday July 3** **rd** **outside the Caesar Household**

"Are you sure your parents won't mind? I can find somewhere else Octy." Jedediah said, feeling more and more anxious the closer he got to the house.

"They'll be more than welcoming Jed. We're Italian, being welcoming is in our nature I swear." Octavius laughed as he fished his keys out of his bag. The door opened and they went in "Mother father I have returned!" Octavius called out as he took off his shoes. Jedediah took this as a queue for him to take his shoes off as well. "Follow me in to the living room, you can sit there for a moment whist I go and explain to my parents your situation." He really did hope they'd let Jed stay, he didn't see any reason why the other man couldn't. But his parents could be quite strict sometimes.

Jed nodded and smiled sheepishly, he was really happy to be staying with Octavius. He watched his friend leave and then stat in silence with himself in the Caesars living room. It was clear that they had quite a bit of money, and it was also clear that they had a mild obsession with Roman history. The house looked so unbelievably regal and clean, it was as if they were some kind of royalty.

Jedediah could hear a very muffled convocation occurring upstairs, it didn't sound heated or angry though which really calmed his nerves.

After a few more minutes of sitting by himself and just looking around the living room, Jed heard the sound of someone practically running down the stairs. Seconds later and a very excited Octavius appeared "You can stay as long as you need!" he exclaimed happily "I told you it would be no problem."

"You sure it won't be no trouble on them?"

"Of course not dear Jedediah" Octavius stopped, did he just called him 'dear'?

"But I just don't wana 'cause them any problems."

"My parents are rather wealthy, it will be no problem." Octavius was suddenly so aware of how excited he seemed to be about Jedediah's rather sad situation, he mentally scolded himself for this "We have a guest bed room made up as it is actually, its uh- next door to mine if that is okay?".

"That's better than okay Octy!" Jed's lips turned up in to most gentle and sincere smile.

Octavius wished to see that face every day for the rest of his life if the gods would allow it.

 **5:58PM Friday July 3** **rd** **Octavius' Room**

Jedediah still seemed rather exhausted and quite emotionally drained form the day's events, but Octavius didn't know what to do. It was still far too early for them to go to bed, they'd already eaten a lot of (less than amazing) pizza and they didn't really have the mental capacity to sit and read plays right now.

"How abut we watch a film?" Octavius suggested quietly as he glanced at his small collection of DVDs.

"That sounds great actually" Jedediah said matter-of-factly "You got any suggestions?"

"Wedding Crashers?"

"Nah."

"Marley and Me?"

"Way too sad. No."

"Shanghai Noon?"

"As much as I love a western, I'm not really in the mood for it you know?"

"Behind Enemy Lines?"

"That's a war movie right? Bit heavy, I need something fun and happy, you got any cartoons?"

"Cars?"

Jedediah laughed, He walked on his knees over to the small DVD collection and stated inspecting Octavius' film tastes. "Do you own any films that don't have that Owen Wilson guy in it?"

The other man blushed "I just happen to be a fan of his work."

Jedediah inspected Octavius' body language and facial expression before clicking his tongue smugly and turning back to the film collection "You've got such a boner for him." he chuckled cheekily to himself.

Octavius practically squeaked and let out a splutter of defensive sentences (all of which he didn't finish) before slumping back on his bed and sighing in defeat "He is a very attractive man."

"I gotta agree, people always say I look like him." Jed mused as he looked at the cover of one of the films "I don't see it."

Octavius suddenly noticed it though. He didst say anything to Jedediah of course. If his crush knew that he looked exactly like his film crush then his crush would know that he has a crush on him! That made sense right…? It doesn't matter; either way Octavius now surprisingly liked Jedediah just that little bit more. "I do have some films without him in. I will admit there aren't many but still." Octavius confessed, trying to change the subject.

"You have Greece? I didn't peg you as the kind of guy who liked musicals."

"I have been known to appreciate them on occasion." He blamed Lancelot for getting him in to a few musicals, he'd never liked them until Lance had done nothing but sing musicals in their lessons together. "Do you wana watch it then?" Octavius asked, quietly hopeful for a yes.

"Only if we can sing along." Jedediah said with suggestive smirk.

"…Only if I can be Sandy." Octavius replied with and equally as suggestive smirk.

 **9:15AM Saturday July 4** **rd** **Octavius' Room**

After having a stupidly fun time together re-enacting Greece along with the movie, the pair had basically passed out together on Octavius' bed.

Mrs Caesar had walked in on them both asleep later in the evening and she didn't have the heart to wake either of them up (she did have the heart to take a quick photo of them though; because wow did they look precious).

Octavius had woken up first and he spent a little while admiring Jedediah's sleeping form, before he felt creepy and decided to gently wake the other man up. He didn't like how Jedediah had jumped awake and seemed quite frightened before realising where he was a who he was with. In fact Octavius could have sworn that when Jed had woken up the other man had stammered out " _I'm sorry Kah"_ very quickly.

He did worry about what Kahmunrah had done to poor Jedediah in their time together.

 **2:33PM Saturday July 4** **rd** **Caesar Household Living Room**

Although Jedediah had not long been at the Caesar Household, he already felt right at home. He'd never really known what it was like to be in a functioning healthy family. He really liked it, and having Octavius around certainly helped too.

They were about to start playing a rather intense game of Smash Bros. Having both won two games each, and this was the deciding and most important round. "It's time for you to get your butt whooped by Princess Peach." Jed boasted as selected his favourite character.

"And it is time for you to get your 'butt whooped' by Kirby." Octavius stated over dramatically when he'd selected his favourite character. They did find it funny how both their mains were two of the pinkest characters in the game.

Pink was just a very badass colour they agreed.

Octavius was just about to select the stage they would be battling on when Jedediah phone began ringing.

He wasn't going to answer it but then Jedediah took one glance to who it was and he found himself quickly grabbing the phone and swiping the 'answer call' button. Jed got up and made to leave the room to talk privately, but he then thought it would probably better to have Octavius by his side for this call.

It was Kahmunrah.

Jedediah finally had his chance to speak his mind and break it all off once and for all.

Octavius had seen the caller I.D before Jedediah answered, he had it in his right mind to snatch the phone off of Jedediah and violently tell Kahmunrah where he should go. But by the look on Jed's face, Octavius could tell that that's exactly what Jedediah was going to do.

"Hello?"

"Jedediah darling-" the familiar sly lisp ridden voice on the other end of the phone began, but Jed wasn't having any of it.

"What do you want Kah? If you didn't notice you were kind of an ass to-"

"That was ages ago Jed I wish you wouldn't dwell on these things."

"It was yesterday!"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't come home last night."

"Because you probably would have beaten me up."

"What? No, I wouldn't have done that. We would have talked it like civil adults."

Of course that was a lie and Jedediah knew it, but part of him wanted to believe Kah and he felt quite guilty for leaving him last night.

That was until Kah carried on talking, "So because you didn't come home I got quite angry, you know what I'm like when I'm angry I just can't stop myself. I may or may not have destroyed a lot of the stuff in your room."

"What-"

"Just some books and-"

"My plays!" Jed was outraged.

"Yes maybe, but what I want to say is that while I was doing all of that last night I kept thinking about you."

"Kah there is no way-"

"Let me finish, by the gods you are annoying. Anyway, I decided last night that this little thing we have going on is now over. I'll get Ahk to bring what's left of your stuff to you at school or something. Hope being homeless isn't too bad, because seriously, who would want to take you in? Good riddance Jed, don't ever talk to me again." and then Kahmunrah hung up.

Jed yelled in frustration and threw his phone down on to the sofa "That bastard!" Jed's eyes quickly filled with tears which then flowed freely from his eyes with no sign of stopping in the near future.

Octavius could only hear what Jedediah was saying on the phone, he had no idea what Kah had said but he didn't like it "What did he say?" He was concerned that he hadn't heard Jedediah break it off.

"Oh just that he broke up with me." Jed snapped "which was really hard to hear for some reason, I guess it's 'cause I've wasted a good three years of my life on that prick." The adrenalin of his anger was running out of Jed now and he was beginning to feel more broken than angry.

"Jedediah you are worth so much more than Kah anyway, people make mistakes. Its experience. You are still so young, who cares." Octavius was talking fast, having no filter on the words from his heart leaving his mouth.

"That's true…" they sat in silence together for a while as Jedediah contemplated what had just happened. "You know what the worst part was Octy?" Jed sniffed, running his eyes on his sleeve "I didn't even get the pleasure of breaking it off. I was so ready to destroy him!" Jed continued "I was gunna break up with him, and then tell him that I always thought a career in sports was a stupid idea, an' that the coach only keeps him on the team out of sympathy. Because I've seen Kah play so many sports and he's awful; at all of them. Next I woulda laughed at him when he got all worked up and angry because his lisp goes in to overdrive." Jed smirked to himself sadly "Then I was gunna be all 'Bye, ass hole thanks for nothing.' But I didn't get to even say that… I think I'm going to be sick."

Octavius wrapped his arms around Jedediah tightly, knowing that the other man needed the support quite desperately right now. "Jedediah, everything will be fine, the best thing you can do right now is move on from Kah. Make it so that he is nothing more than a bad memory. More forward in to a new stage of your life, and know that I'll be with you every step of the way."

Jed's only reply was to wrap his arms around Octavius's waist, so they were stood there, entwined in an extremely protective hug.

After a short while, Jed had calmed down, he went to the bathroom and washed his face as Octavius made them drinks. They finished their game and surprisingly it came down to a sudden death, which Jedediah had won though a sneaky trick.

The mood lightened slightly then Octavius and Jedediah had to get down to more serious business. They went and found Mr and Mrs Caesar to talk to them about Jedediah moving in to the spare room. They were more than happy to keep Jedediah around luckily. Octavius was always so thankful for how wonderful his parents were.

It was decided very quickly, and after a quick phone call to Ahkmenra about moving Jed's stuff over everything was sorted.

Things were finally looking up for Jedediah and he was finally realising it.

Octavius had changed his life for the better.

 _Phew that took a while! Hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought!_


	11. I looked at him right in the eyes

_"I looked at him right in the eyes. And I stopped crying." – Nick Payne, Same Deep Water as Me_

 **3:55 Friday July 10** **th** **at the Merenkahre College: Drama Room 1**

 **LESSON 30/30**

The last of the lessons that Octavius and Jed could take together before the term ends and the opportunity to audition for drama school arises.

A little while back Mr. Daley had pulled Jed to one side and told him that the Smithsonian were willing to audition him this year with the yr 13s, which is why Jed had been working so unbelievably hard at his audition piece. In a way, the prospect of getting in to The Smithsonian a year early was really good for Jed, it gave him something to really focus on instead of his horrible ex.

Surprisingly, Kahmunrah hadn't actually bothered Jed or Octavius at all. Instead he just blanked Jedediah, and acted as if he had never even seen him.

In the long run this was probably for the best. Cut everything that was toxic out of Jedediah's life quickly and swiftly, no more damage to be done. But, in the short term, being blanked was tearing Jed apart, he knew he shouldn't care, but he did. If anything he was annoyed actually, had he really meant so little to Kah that the other man doesn't even notice they are apart?

For a few days Jedediah just really wasn't himself, he didn't have his usual energy and it was basically impossible for even Octavius to make him smile. This was an understandable reaction though. Besides, Octavius was certain it'd all clear up soon.

Of course he was right.

There was something blossoming between the two, Octavius knew he was in love with Jedediah, he'd hold back on telling him until he thought the other was ready. Jed's heart seemed to flutter in a way it never had around Kah when he was with Octavius, he still want fully sure what that feeling was just yet though.

The 'lessons' weren't exactly lessons anymore; they were now essentially designated play discussion and performance time.

"Octy, what scripts are you gunna use for your audition pieces?" Jedediah asked as he looked though his list of options. He'd chosen a good selection but he still dint quite think he had the one yet.

"I was thinking I'd keep it simple, less is more. So I'm going to a bit of _'Twelfth Night'_ for my classic, and then for the modern piece, one of Charlie's monologues from _'All New People'_ I hope that's alright? Ever since I saw you perform it I've been unable to get it out of my head." Octavius chuckled.

"Hey that's great!" Jed grinned "Yeah, do it, man that'll be so great. I hope you get in."

"As do I to you dear Jedediah." Octavius had taken to calling Jed that now, and the other man didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to like it. "Have you decided yet?"

"Not really, I know I wana do _'Titus Andronicus'_ for my classic, I don't know what part yet but that's not too hard. It's the Contemporary stuff that's buggin' me, there's too much I like…" he glared at the list he'd made.

Why did he love so many plays?

"Well you love everything on that list right? Why not cut them all up and putting them in to a hat, then you do whatever comes out. That luck of the draw." Octavius suggested.

That's exactly what they ended up doing, and the result wasn't what Octavius was expecting to say the least.

"Jedediah, this is a woman's monologue, I don't think they'll let you-"

"There's no listed rules that states I can" Jed said smugly "Besides, if I can perform this well enough, they'll all be crying and not caring about the fact that I ain't a female. Plus it'll make me stand out wont it?"

"I suppose" Octavius was trying to not sound sceptical but it was a bit difficult. It was unheard of to play the opposite gender, but Jed looked as if he was pretty set on it "It is a very moving play after all, _'Like a Virgin'_ … I take you're doing the argument?"

"You betcha, it gives me chills even when I read it. I remember once I was working backstage on a production of it, helpin' with costumes and stuff, an' I was crying just listening to the play! Can't imagine what it must have been like to watch it all happen."

"Well I'm sure there won't be a dry eye on the panel." Octavius said was he threw away the scrap paper that wasn't needed.

"Yeah, I'm getting in to The Smithsonian even if it kills me." Jed jokes absentmindedly as he scribbled away on his copy of the _'Like a Virgin'_ script. Annotations are very important to the bones of a performance.

"But Jedediah, do remember that if you don't get in this year, you still have next year." Octavius said softly, he wasn't sure how his friend would react to that. He didn't doubt the others acting talent at all, he just didn't want Jed getting to crushed if he didn't get in.

"Yeah yeah I know" Jedediah waved him off nonchalantly "But I'm getting in this year, I gotta start my career, staying in education is killing me slowly you know?" that was only part of the reason though; Jed couldn't really stand being around anywhere that he had a memory with Kahmunrah. They had met at the school and of course made pliantly of memories around it. He wanted to get away so he could start trying to forget.

"Well I hope you make it Jed, my thoughts will be of nothing but you whist you are auditioning." Octavius smiled warmly.

His thought where of nothing but Jedediah most of the time anyway.

"Well thanks Octy, same to you whenever you're in an audition. I know you'll smash em' all outta the park."

Jed never really noticed it, but his thoughts were practically all of Octavius anyway.

"Well then, shall we leave? The caretakers will be around soon to clear up." Octavius began packing his stuff away. Jed simply nodded and began to do the same.

At some point on their walk home together their hands had bumped together. Next thing they knew they were holding hands, it didn't feel forced or wrong.

Nothing could have felt more right actually.

 _That was quite a short lazy little chapter i know, but i wont have a chance to update again for a little while due to other arrangements. It shouldn't be too long though so keep your eyes peeled._

 _Thank you for your support and dedication to keep reading this story it means a lot to me that so many people like it!_

 _Also if you like this story, please be sure to check my profile and have a little read of my other little jedtavius works, i hope you like them!_


	12. What Could Have Been

_The official end to this story is what you just read, chapter 11._

 _But, I did actually plan and write quite a bit more. Sadly I lost my motivation for this fic but instead of leave you guys not knowing what happened to Jed and Octy in the future in this universe I thought id post all the extra content and plans here so should you want to know you can! If you are happy with the end you just read then feel free to leave, but if you want a little bit more I have some here._

 _So sorry that i never finished this fic officially and for any disappointment caused by this._

 _Never the less, I hope you have enjoyed the ride and if you want to keep reading then please do!_

 _Thank you for your time and for reading._

"Do. Dare it. Everything is possible. Everything." – George Bernard Shaw Serpent

1:05 Tuesday July 26th National Gallery Arts Academy: Auditorium 3

Auditions came around for Octavius and Jedediah faster than they had hoped.

Yes they were as prepared as they could be for the different auditions, but they weren't "ready" ready. Octavius had more auditions then Jedediah, mainly because Jedediah only cared about being a part of the Smithsonian. They weren't sure which of them had it better; Jed had everything hanging on one audition so he could focus on its requirements more, but Octavius got more practice at perfecting his audition technique. They had both agreed that either way it sucked, and they were going to prove themselves to these drama schools and show them what acting really was!

Octavius had been through three or four auditions so far up to this point, he honestly couldn't remember how each of them went right now, the past 2 weeks had been such a blur of practicing and performing and seeking comfort in Jedediah whenever he doubted himself.

Now, here he was, at the school he wanted to go to the most. Panel of judges before him but he couldn't really see them due to the bright lights. Not being able to see his observers surprisingly put him even more on edge than he was before. But Octavius remained, on the exterior, as calm cool and collected as ever, even though all he could hear was his own heart beat thumping away in his chest.

"Hello" He greeted them from the stage, hoping that it sounded more confident than he felt.

"Hi there, would you like to state your name, previous school and reason for wanting to attend please." One of the faceless voices said.

"Yes um," Octavius coughed gently to clear his voice- all of the vocal warm ups he had done before entering seemed to have left him at this crucial moment.

"In your own time." Another voice cut in sharply "we still have a lot of people to see today."

Octavius felt this was supposed to throw him off but in fact it seemed to slap the butterflies right out of his stomach. He spoke coolly and calmly but with a sense of determination and authority only he could portray so elegantly "I am Octavius Caesar, I went to The Merenkahre College and I wish to attend you fine establishment as I feel it will give the platform and resources that I need to teach the world the beauty of theatre and the power of words."

There was a small murmur among the Judges, "good." the third voice said.

After that they asked a series of other questions, who his favourite actors/actresses were (Octavius had resisted saying Jedediah although it was the truth). Which theatrical practitioners inspired him most? How well does he deal with pressure and rejection?

And so on and so forth…

In a way the questioning part of the audition process is harder than the actual performance section. All you need to do is answer well, but you don't know what the questions will be. You can rehearse all you want for a performance.

"Right well, would you like to show us your classical piece now then. Step back in to the main spotlight, tell us the piece, the write why you chose it and then leave a 3 second pause before stating."

Octavius stepped back to where she had said and took a deep breath which he let out slowly, "I will be reciting a verse from Paulina from Shakespeare A Winter's Tale, I chose this part of the play as I feel in this moment her character has a lot of passion and such a fierce way about her which I really admire." Octavius closed his eyes after that and counted a slow three in his head, then wghen his opened his eyes he went straight in to the dialog he had rehearsed so many times that he didn't even have to think about the words he was saying.

Once he finished he waited a moment before looking back to the panel of three judges, who applauded him lightly.

"Okay thank you. Now on to Contemporary if you please, same again, name of play and playwright and why. Then begin."

Octavius felt as if the person speaking was smiling, he could hear it in their voice, he took this as a good sign- if he could just get over this last hurdle without messing up then he could leave with a quite confidence.

"I have chosen," his mind flicks gently to Jedediah "Two by Jim Cartwight, The Old Man's Speech. I feel as though this part of the play is so tender and filled with love and yet sadness." A soft smile creeps on to his lips as he speaks "someone very close to me showed me the beauty of modern language and theatre, and the commentary of love and longing in this piece really moves something with in me." He nodded to the judges and relaxed his stance then began the monologue.

The piece was quite, slow and yet every word that Octavius said seemed to hook the audience in. you could hear a pin drop in the back of the auditorium when he wasn't speaking it was so quite. The monologue didn't really end, it faded. Then Octavius stepped back to the front of the stage and bowed ever so slightly as the judges applauded a bit more excitedly this time muttering amongst one and other and scribbling some notes down.

"Very good. Yes. Well we will send letters out soon, please await our reply to your audition, and-" they hesitated "-well done."

Octavius couldn't hold back the grin on his lips "Thank you for your time, it's been a pleasure" then he left the way he had come in.

Once off stage he couldn't really help but do a little jump in excitement. That had gone well. That had gone really well. But he couldn't get his hopes up, the more hopeful he is the more disappointed he will be if- heaven forbid, they didn't actually want to take him on.

When Octavius had left the Academies main building and he began his walk across the vast campus he rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone.

15 messages from Jedediah.

Octavius rolled his eyes with a smile, just reading that name made his feel warm inside. There was a point where seeing that many messages from Jedediah would make him feel worried that the other man was panicking about something, but what Octavius had more recently discovered was that Jedediah just liked to text that much to annoy him.

The messages went as follows:

1: Good luck Octy! :D

2: Wait

3: I should have said break a leg

4: Sorry!

5: Break a leg! :D

6: Break both legs! :D

7: Heck break both arms too if that gonna bring luck!

8: Are you in the audition right now?

9: They had better love you!

10: I love you so they have to love you!

11: wait I didn't mean that last on like that haha whoops!

12: I mean I love you but

13: You know what I mean

14: *several laughing/crying emojis*

15: Y!

Octavius went to text back but thought it would be easier to phone. How do you even reply to the happy supportive mess Jed had sent him? Octavius mused as he listed to his phone ring, waiting for the other to pick up. After about two rings he did.

"Octy! How'd it go? I can't talk long man I'm like 2 people away from my audition and I need to get in the zone" he laughed

Octavius could tell his friend was pretty nervous due to how fast he was speaking "Yes I feel my audition was a success, our hard work paid off I think. But please don't let me keep you this is such an important moment for you dear Jedediah."

Jedediah sighed in exasperation "don't I know it, I mean, I technically have a chance next year too but if I make a bad impression I'm finished. Maybe I shouldn't do it."

"No Jedediah you can't quit now, go in there and perform like I've seen you do a thousand times over, with grace and passion like no one else, apart from me of course, can even begin to compete with."

The was a moment of silence as Jed let the words sink in "Thanks Octy" he sounded a tad calmer now "Oh shit the next person just one in, I've gotta practice!"

"Stay calm Jedediah, I believe in you- call me when you're all done" Octavius tried to sound as supportive as he could, he almost felt more nervous for Jed's audition than he had for his own one.

"Thanks man- I'll see you soon." And with that he hung up.

Jedediah received a text message from Octavius a few moments later:

" D! :D :D :D"

"In a hundred years, they'll be all new people." - Zach Braff All New People

2:25 Tuesday July 26th The Smithsonian Arts University: Auditorium 2

"Thank you for auditioning, we will be in touch within the next month about whether or not we will be accepting you."

Jedediah smiled and thanked the audition panel. He couldn't help but feel like they were being extra nice to compensate for his mistake. It was all going so well until then.

It wasn't a huge mistake, really.

He just forgot the words to the contemporary piece half way through and ended up saying the first paragraph twice.

No big deal.

That was a lie; it was an extremely big deal.

If Jedediah could kick himself right now and not make even more of a fool of himself he would. He had to just hope that his answers to their questions had been as flawless as he thought they were, and he also had to hope that his classical piece (the weaker of the two he had prepared) was good enough to sell himself to the audition panel.

Jedediah wanted to be hopeful but he couldn't even laugh at his mistake, he felt low and lethargic. He knew he told Octavius that he'd call after the audition but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he didn't want to face his best friend, the person he looked up to the most and who had supported him up till this point. He felt like he had let Octavius down, though Octy would deny that, Jedediah still felt it to be fact.

He walked out of the drama area and to the Universities cafeteria. This place was so up market they had their own full-fledged coffee shop and everything. Jedediah guessed that if there was one thing University students needed it would be coffee.

Jed took a look at their menu and after a minuet of just staring at the words, he realised that he really hadn't been taking them in, and there was only so long he could leave the barista waiting.

"Uh- I'll just have the sweetest thing you do if that's okay."

He felt so tired all of a sudden; he could use the sugar rush.

The drink had taken a surprising amount of time to make, but that probably because there was no one else waiting and the barista probably enjoyed the chance to create something a little different than usual. To say that this drink was impressive was an understatement, it seemed as though there was one of everything inside it and it tasted the same as that.

Which was exactly what Jed was after.

He paid, not wanting to see or hear how much it cost because he guessed it was too much. But he deserved a treat like this to cheer himself up at least a little bit after that disaster of an audition.

Sipping sadly on the drink as he turned around to walk out the building. He really hadn't been paying attention; too busy wallowing in self-pity for his now completely over acting career (okay that may have been an exaggeration).

If he had just been paying that little bit more attention to his surroundings then maybe he wouldn't have bumped in to a man approaching the coffee shop.

If he had just been paying that little bit more attention then maybe he wouldn't have spilt his new drink down himself.

"Dagnabbit!" Jedediah exclaimed loudly as his brain caught up with what had just happened. Looking down at his ruined shirt and jeans he didn't know what to do.

He looked up and locked eyes with the man he'd just bumped in to who also had a bit of this posh drink down him. They both looked as surprised as each other for a moment before starting to smile.

Then chuckle.

Then laugh.

Honesty neither of them could tell you why, it was just funny. Like a sitcom had come true, reall6y they should have been arguing or apologising but they just laughed for a moment.

"I really am sorry I should have been watching where I was going" the other man said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his glasses with and then his shirt.

"Are you kidding it was my fault!" Jed said back as he grabbed a handful of napkins from behind him to start clearing up himself and the mess he had made.

"Agree to disagree" the man smiled, "here let me help" he took some napkins too and started clearing the floor with Jed. "I bet this drink cost you a pretty penny"

"Yeah it did" Jed sighed thinking about his pitiful bank account. "This did cheer me up though, I don't know why… I was having a pretty bad day."

"I could tell as much, there may as well have been a storm cloud over your head you looked so glum." the other man smiled and put the napkins downs then extended his hand for an hand shake "I'm Teddy, Teddy Roosevelt, and you are?"

"Jedediah Smith, but you can call me Jed if you want." Jed smiled back and shook Teddy's hand.

They finished cleaning up the mess and Teddy bought them both a regular cup of coffee.

"You really didn't have to do that, it was my fault."

"Oh nonsense, what happens happens. You looked like you needed a little luck. It's been nice meeting you; hopefully our paths cross again someday, and remember to smile my boy." Teddy shook Jed's hand one more time and then they parted ways. Jed felt refreshed and he had almost forgotten the goings on in the audition room.

Almost.

He opened his phone and saw the " D! :D :D :D" text that Octavius had sent him light up on his screen. He smiled and phoned him straight away. Seconds later Octavius answered.

"So how was it? You were an awfully long time I was starting to get worried." Octavius joked.

"I'll tell you about it when I'm home, it wasn't great. But I don't feel too bad anymore, what happens happens yeah?" Jed said quoting that man he had met earlier.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that dear Jedediah, but I am sure it was not as bad as you thought. Even if you didn't do as well as you could, it's still better than what anyone else can do."

"You always know what to say don't you?" Jed said sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I do" Octavius quipped back "after we've got all the gossip about our auditions out of the way tonight, do you fancy a pizza and movie night by any chance? My treat."

"But you hate -non-authentic Italian pizza-?" Jed said doing his best Octavius impression

"For one I don't sound like that. And for two, I know you like it and I'll even suffer bad pizza for you."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting." Jedediah laughed and although he couldn't see it Octavius blushed.

"Whatever, do you want the pizza or not?"

"You bet your ass I do!"

"Great. It's a date then." Octavius said quickly and hung up the phone.

This time it was Jedediah that blushed.

"Let us learn to appreciate there will be times when the trees will be bare, and look forward to the time when we may pick the fruit." – Anton Chekhov

10:15 Thursday August 11th Caesar Family Household

In a shocking turn of events, Jedediah and Octavius had started dating.

And by a shocking turn of events, I mean, no one was shocked by it. More relived that it had finally happened and they had stopped dancing around one and other so much.

Officially they had been dating for about two weeks, but their 'little thing' had been going on for months now in reality. Just one evening while watching some trashy rom-com together, Octavius had joked that they had more chemistry than the two making out on screen, more sexual tension too- and it had all really escalated from there.

Nothing in particular changed about their everyday lives or how they acted around one and other. Except the kissing, there was load of kissing now. Much to both of their delights.

Octavius' parents are very accepting and were pretty happy it'd finally happened. But they still don't let them share a bed room though.

Octavius had acceptance letters back from all but one of the schools he had auditioned for, they were all unconditional offers. Which was great but Octavius was only really interested in the one school that hadn't written back yet: National Gallery Arts Academy.

Jedediah had heard nothing back from the Smithsonian, and he was trying to act cool and like he didn't care or so over confident like he got offered a place on the day. In reality he was hyper aware of the anxiety in the back of his mind surrounding his lack of an offer, conditional or otherwise.

Jed was waiting by the door, for no real reason (just like he had no reason for waiting there every day around this time for the past 3 weeks). The post had come late. But sure as anything when it did arrive there were two letters, one for Octavius and one for Jedediah. It was clear from the size and shape of these letters that they were from The Smithsonian and National Arts.

Jedediah had practically run up to Octavius' room and jumped on to his bed, the other boy was just getting dressed at this point.

"Jed what is it?" Octavius asked pulling his shirt on over his head.

Jedediah waved the letters in front of his face "the moment of truth Kemosabe. I can't tell if I ate some bad food last night or if I'm excited right now"

Octavius jumped on the bed beside Jed and took the letters from him, looking at them in their full glory "It all hangs on this doesn't it really"

Jed grimaced "can we open each other's? I don't think I can bring myself to even look at mine…"

"Of course." Octavius had read the names on each letter and gave his to Jedediah to open, "You go first, I can't wait any longer, I need to know if I have to go with my second choice." Octavius crossed his fingers and squeezed his eyes shut as he listed to Jedediah rip the top of the letter open and shuffle the document out. There was a few seconds of silence as Jedediah read the letter before:

"You got it Octy! They gave you an unconditional offer commending you on your performance ability!"

Octavius could have screamed with joy but instead he settled from jumping off the bed and punching the air with a cry of "Yes!" he was grinning so big right now that his jaw was starting to ache a tad.

"Octy I'm so proud of you!" Jed had jumped up now too and they embraced tightly.

When they parted the pair made eye contact and it was quite a lovely moment until Octavius piped up positively with "Okay Jed dear, now for your letter."

"What? Aw, Nah. We ain't gotta do that- let's just celebrate yours a little longer or something, hey we can play a video game or-"

"I know you're trying to put it off because you're nervous"

"I am not!"

"You are too, come on." Octavius sat back down and patted the space next to him "Sit Jedediah, whatever the outcome, it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jed sat down next to Octavius, fists clenched on his lap trying not to show how nervous he was. He kept his eyes glued to his hands as he listened to Octavius open the letter and read it- it seemed to take an absolute eternity.

"Jedediah, I am" Octavius hesitated "sorry to say they have not placed you." He sighed solemnly and wrapped his arm around Jedediah's shoulder, pulling him in closer.

"Aw shucks…" was all Jed had managed to mumble. It felt like his vocal chords had given up on his at this time, he really didn't feel like talking, or doing anything all of a sudden.

"We can work through this, it's not the end of the world you can audition again next year, but lord knows why you would even grace them with your presence again, you're a finer actor than any of the hacks they would have accepted- you're far too good for them and-"

"Just stop it Octy." Jedediah signed as he straightened up, not realising how much he had slumped over upon hearing the bad news. "Whatever. I didn't want it that bad anyway."

Which was a lie so obvious you'd be a fool to miss it.

"These kinds of thigs happen for a reason" Octavius had tried to sooth "We take the bad with the good so something even better than the Smithsonian is on the horizon for you Jedediah I know it!" he believed it, he really did.

"Thanks." Jed had said with a ghost of a smile tracing on his lips "listen uh-" he stood and starched "I'm gunna go out for a walk, I need to clear my head, you go reply to all your acceptance letters, I'm sure National Arts cant wait to have you" he was trying to be supportive of Octavius he really was, but his words just felt so fake.

"I'll come with you" Octavius didn't want to leave Jed feeling so low all by himself.

"Nah you stay here, I'll be back in half an hour or so- then I can destroy you at Mario kart or something yeah?" Jed smiled then and it seemed more genuine.

Octavius felt better when Jed had said that, he seemed to be bouncing back "Alright, see you soon. But it is I who will be destroying you." He said menacingly.

"We'll see about that." Jed winked.

"I love the two of them so much because they are the 'we' of me." – Carsen McCullers, Member of the Wedding

12:20 Monday September 5th National Gallery Arts Academy

Jed and Octavius had taken the train to the Academy with a suitcases and a backpack each of all of Octavius' stuff. It had taken a little while but Jed eventually came to terms with his missed chance at the Smithsonian and it was fine because he could try again next year. What had surprisingly been a little harder to come to terms with was the fact that Octavius was moving away.

Yes he'd be back at holidays and for breaks and he was only an hour or so away- so it wasn't that bad. But it really was.

Jedediah being Jedediah through hadn't really spoken to Octavius about how much he was going to miss him; he assumed that his boyfriend was in a very similar state coupled with the pressures of stating a new very challenging theatre course.

On the train trip up they had reminisced about what had happened over the past year or so, about the pizza, about the disaster that was Jed's relationship with Kah. It was awful at the time but they did find a way to laugh about it now that it seemed so very long ago.

Jedediah was still very much in touch with Amelia, Dexter and Ahkmenrah, they skyped at least once a week just to catch up (sometimes Octavius would join in but he wasn't all that with technology). Amelia was taking a gap year to go traveling around the world, she had always complained about being so cooped up in the same place for all her life- she wanted to see the world. Dexter was an apprentice at the new Zoo opening nearby and he was sure he was going to love it, especially the monkeys. Lastly Ahkmenrah was going to study Egyptology abroad, a subject he had always been so very passionate about.

The train ride and subsequent bus journey that had followed flew by. Time always seemed to go quicker when they were together as there was never a dull moment.

Next thing the pair knew they were stood outside the huge Academy's gates, other students flocking in around them, saying good bye to loved ones as they made the first steps to the rest of their lives.

Octavius looked nervously at Jed for the first time since they started their trip, this was a very big moment- a strange cocktail of nervous energy, anxiety and excitement bubbled in his stomach.

Jed just smiled lovingly back at him, held his hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance "C'mon Octy, let's get you saddled up for your biggest rodeo yet."

Octavius nodded in reply and they walked through the gates towards the sign up area.

Jedediah sat on a nearby bench and set the luggage they had taken all this way down beside him. "I can't do this bit with you, but when you've done all that come back here and we can get you settled in your room before I need to go home." A flicker of sadness passed though both their minds at the thought of parting ways for now.

"Alright" Octavius said as he left his bags with Jedediah, he grabbed a pen out of his backpack first though, every the organised man he was.

Jedediah starts thinking on his phone, scrolling through Facebook, tweeting about how proud of his boyfriend he was, he may have taken a selfie or too as well. Pretty oblivious to the rest of the world at this point he jumps when someone taps him on the shoulder from beside him.

"Jed? Jedediah Smith I believe?" next thing Jed knows a gloved hand has taken his and is shaking it with some serious vigour. He recognised that voice straight away.

"Teddy?" they made eye contact and grinned.

"The very same!" The older man beamed.

"That is crazier than a road lizard! What are the chances of seeing you here? You know someone who's attending? You a teacher here?" Jed asks curiously, this was the second time he had met the man him within the past two months.

"Its pure coincidence I promise you." he laughed politely and patted him on the shoulder "I'm a casting director actually, I was scouting out actors for this new show I'm working on at the moment, that's what I was here last time actually- I'm here again looking at the fresh meat." He looked around "no luck yet through, no one has that look I'm after." Teddy sighed.

This was a lot of information for Jed to take in at once; he knew he had recognised the name Teddy Roosevelt! This guy was the biggest casting director working right now, any major blockbuster film you can guarantee it was his company casting it. Jed honestly felt a little bit star struck, then embarrassed because all this man knew about him was that he was a clumsy oaf who'd been having a bad day and managed to ruin both their shirts.

"Well I'm sure you'll find what you're after" Jed offered "Looks like there is a lot of talent about."

"Well actually, speaking of talent- you don't," teddy laughed again, ever the happy man "this is going to sound foolish- you don't act do you? It's just that- and you can answer however you want to this I won't get offended. I'm casting a new film right now and one of celebrity names dropped out, you can never rely on that Owen Wilson guy. But ever since we bumped in to each other, I haven't been able to stop thinking about how perfect for this part you'd be!"

If Jed thought this was a lot of information to take in before. It was an overload right now. "I- uh- yes! Yes I act loads yeah I'm an actor" Jed stumbled over his words he couldn't believe this was happening, the good with the bad just like Octavius had said to him.

"That's great! Well did you want to came in and read for the part then? We are auditioning a few more people for the role at this address" he handed Jedediah his business card with his office in the back "at three o'clock- please take the time to come by Jedediah, I see something great in you" he grinned and patted Jed's shoulder once more

Jedediah was gobsmacked he couldn't believe his luck this was almost too much to take in, he felt a little bit like fainting or pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Wow! Thanks Teddy, I'll be there you can count on it"

"Just don't spill a drink on me this time and we'll be all set" Teddy joked "I'll see you around then, I've got to keep looking about" he walked off and waved back at Jedediah "smile my boy!"

Jed waved him off and looked back at the card in his hand "Sunrise Casting" he read the words over and over in awe.

The only way was up from this point onwards.

When Octavius had come back from his sign up Jed had practically jumped on to him in pure joy as he rattled off the story of what had just happened. Honestly Octavius thought he was lying at first but the business card said it all. He could have cried out of pure happiness, his boyfriend really needed some good luck with the way things had been going.

They found Octavius' dorm room and dumped all the bags down, looked around the small room and checked that everything worked in the room. It was all in perfect working order and everything felt right for Octavius and Jedediah, like the puzzle pieces of their lives were all fitting in to place.

They shared a look in silence, both thinking the same thing.

A do not disturb sign and a locked door said all it really needed to about what was going on.

"You can discover more about a person in an hour of a play than in a year of conversation." – Plato

-NOTES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS-

Little time skip to just after the reading with Teddy

Oct and Jed Skype, the audition was a success and now Jed has got the new lead in a comedy series set in a museum.

Oct talks about all the course work and scripts he has to do. Jed says he feels bad for him but then Octavius is like "Are you kidding?! This is wonderful!" life couldn't get any better. They wish each other good night. Filming starts in 2 weeks, and finishes the same day as Oct's performance. Oct's first performance is in 10 weeks.

OCTOBER Start with a series of texts between them. Jed is filming and Oct should be rehearsing. It's on the day of Oct's performance and Jed doesn't know if he'll be able to make it.

Jed has to leave to film and Oct has just enough time for a final dress run.

The show starts and from the wings Oct can see that Jed isn't there. He is sad but understands.

Jed rushes in during the interval of the show and sits with Oct's parents. Oct's noticed this and is so delighted.

Octavius is stunning on stage and Jed gives him a standing ovation the minuet it ends.

They meet up after the performance and go out for drinks with Oct's parents.

Jed and Oct go back to Oct's University flat (they stop off at a little supermarket on the way back for snacks) they watch trashy films and cat videos with snacks just like old times.

APRIL the show airs on TV. Jed travels up to Oct's especially for it, they watch it together, Jed is a nervous wreck throughout the whole thing. Octavius is so proud of him.

The next day Jed checks social media and his emails. Show is a huge hit.

It's already been commissioned for 2 more seasons. Who knew everyone would love a story about a museum that comes to life at night?

They are so happy, Jed gets a little teary and they think that things can only keep getting better form here! They do career wise. But relationship wise… Not so much.

Due to his sudden success Jed has less and less time to see or talk to Oct

Due to Oct's University work he has even less time than Jed.

They still text every day, but the relationship is very strained.

It's JUNE. They haven't seen each other in person since the premier.

They are both upset that they simply don't have the time for one and other no matter how much they want it.

They text, and phone once a week but it's not enough.

Oct goes on half term in 2 weeks. That's enough time for Jed to book time off from doing talk shows and other little publicity things.

He books them a holiday to Italy, he really wants to tell Oct but he holds back. He wants to tell him in person and see his reaction.

Jed waits for Oct outside the Universities campus incognito. The minuet they see each other they hug tightly and a few hurried kisses are exchanged. They walk off together holding hands and find a coffee shop.

Oct comments on how oddly Jed is acting.

Jed chuckles and grins like a child as he places the two tickets to Italy on the table infront of Octavius.

Oct is speechless for a moment. He reads the tickets over and over again before he starts crying genuine tears of joy. He grabs Jed's hand over the table tightly and says "I've missed you so much"

Jed is getting pretty emotional too "miss me as much as authentic Italian pizza?" he tries to joke but he's getting pretty choked up.

Oct rolls his eyes before smiling so passionately at Jed "Let's not be too hasty now"

Jed "I love you so goddamn much." He presses his forehead to Oct's hand.

"I love you too. More than any pizza in the world.

-FIN-

 _Notes:_

 _Again, my apologies for never writing this story to its full conclusion but hey is better than never knowing I guess?_

 _If you read all of this thank you very much! I hope you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos if you did._


End file.
